Zu den Sternen
by Maede
Summary: Sie trafen sich in ihrer Kindheit. Für nur einen einzigen Tag, waren sie Freunde. Zehn Jahre voneinander getrennt, treffen der junge Sith Darth Maul und das Mädchen aus seiner Vergangenheit, wieder aufeinander.
1. Es war einmal ein Traum, vor langer Zeit

Zu den Sternen

**Kapitel 1**

**Es war einmal ein Traum, vor langer Zeit**

Maul verschränkte die Arme fest vor der Brust, um seinen Körper ein wenig mehr Wärme zuzuführen. Sein Atem bildete eine kleine Wolke in der kühlen Luft, die ihn umgab. Der Wind peitschte eisig zwischen den Gebäuden hindurch. Es war wieder einmal so weit. Das Jahr neigte sich dem Ende zu. Draußen wurde es bitter kalt und dicker Schnee verhüllte den Boden. Glänzend und vollkommen unberührt, war er in seiner Schönheit unantastbar und verlieh selbst diesem grässlichen Planeten einen Hauch von Friedlichkeit. Coruscant. Ein Ort, den man mit diesem Wort wohl am wenigsten in Zusammenhang bringen konnte. Die Kriminalitätsrate in den unteren Ebenen des Planeten war erschreckend hoch, obgleich die Jedi nirgendwo so nah waren, wie hier. Soviel zu dem Thema „Hüter des Friedens". Sie schafften es nicht einmal einen einzigen Planeten unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Wie konnten es sich diese einfältigen Narren nur einbilden, eine ganze Galaxie beherrschen zu können? Hier draußen, hoch oben über Stadt, konnte der junge Sith noch atmen. Auch, wenn es nicht angenehm war. Seine Gedanken hingen schwer über ihm und der Zabrak hatte gehofft, die Kälte würde ihm ein wenig zu klarem Verstand verhelfen. Doch in Wahrheit, hatte sie ihn nur zum frösteln gebracht.

Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel. Doch sein Schein verblasste in den grellen und blinkenden Lichtern der Werbetafeln, welche den Bewohnern Stunde um Stunde ihre zweifelhaften Läden und Waren anpriesen. Vorsichtig nahm Maul eine Hand voll Schnee und zerdrückte die Eiskristalle. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden, bitzelten sein Finger und eine langsam aufkommende Taubheit schlich sich in seine Hand. Feuchtigkeit tropfte aus seiner Faust auf dem Boden, nur um kurz darauf wieder zu gefrieren. Der junge Sith hasste diese Jahreszeit. Das Ende des Jahres bedeutete, dass die Menschen in Feierlaune kamen. Das Ende des Jahres bedeutete, dass sie Feste feierten. Und es bedeutete, dass sein Meister als Senator einen Ball veranstalten würde. Einen Ball, welcher in diesem Jahr seine Anwesenheit erforderte. Der Zabrak schluckte schwer. Er fühlte sich deswegen mehr als unbehaglich. Noch nie hatte Maul einer solchen Festlichkeit beigewohnt. Solche Menschenmenge, welche nicht dazu dienten, vernichtet zu werden, waren dem Sith suspekt. Er wusste gar nicht, was er dort tun sollte. Wie er sich verhalten sollte. Das war niemals Teil seiner Ausbildung gewesen. Selbstverständlich war der Zabrak kein ungebildeter Narr. Er konnte eine Konversation führen. Wenn es sein musste. Tatsächlich vermied er es die meiste Zeit.

Selbst mit seinem Meister wechselte er nur die nötigsten Worte. Was also, war seine Aufgabe auf diesem sogenannten Ball? Seinen Mentor in irgendeiner Form zu beschützen, schien nicht erforderlich. Sidious hatte ihm erzählt, dass insbesondere die Menschen, an einem Brauch hingen, welcher an einem Tag kurz vor dem Ende des Jahres gefeiert wurde. Dieser Tag hatte für sie sogar einen Namen. Weshalb sie dies taten, war jedoch den wenigsten überhaupt noch bekannt. Die wahre Bedeutung, dieses ach so besonderen Tages, schien schon lange verloren gegangen zu sein. Sein Meister hatte ihm erklärt, dass sich die Menschen untereinander beschenkten und gerne an diesem Anlass beisammen waren. Das es heute nur noch um materielle Dinge und eine ausgelassene Feier ging. Doch das der wahre Sinn viel tiefer liegen würde. Aber Maul war kein Mensch. Als Zabrak gab es zwar auch einige Bräuche unter den Mitglieder seines Volkes, doch Maul hatte niemals diesen beigewohnt. Tatsächlich gab es einige Festtage, an denen er noch niemals teilgenommen hatte. Und wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er gar nicht, was ein sogenannter Festtag überhaupt war. Was die Leute taten. Genau genommen, kannte er noch nicht einmal seinen eigenen Geburtstag. Hatte diesen niemals gefeiert. Wozu auch? Maul sah keinen Sinn darin.

Er wusste auch nicht, wie alt er wirklich war. In seiner Jugend hatte er sein Alter nur anhand anderer Schüler der Orsis Akademie schätzen können. Aber all das war auch nicht wichtig. Vollkommen unbedeutend. Solche Anlässe waren nur etwas für abergläubische Narren. Wie die Jedi. Diese freuten sich mit Sicherheit schon auf dieses Fest, welches die Menschen trotz der eisigen Kälte irgendwie mit Wärme verbanden. Was für eine idiotische Idee. Doch anderer Seits drängte sich eine Erinnerung so unaufhaltsam in sein Bewusstsein, dass der Zabrak es nicht verhindern konnte, in der Vergangenheit für einen kurzen Moment zu verweilen. Eine Erinnerung, welche er schon vor Jahren verdrängt hatte. Bilder, die Maul nie hätte sehen dürfen und für die er im Nachhinein hart bestraft worden war. Vielleicht machte der Gedanken daran ihn deswegen auch so wehmütig.

_Es war genau dieser Abend gewesen. Dieser heilige Abend, wie die Menschen ihn nannten, vor vielen Jahren. Sein Meister hatte Maul an diesem Tag einmal früher von seinem Übungen befreit. Der Zabrak war vielleicht sieben oder acht Jahre alt gewesen, doch so genau wusste er das nicht. Die Neugier hatte ihn aus seinem Zimmer gelockt und wie hypnotisch die dunklen Flure entlang streifen lassen. Er hätte den Weg zu Sidious privaten Räumen selbst im Schlaf gefunden, so vertraut war ihm dieser Ort, an dem er aufgewachsen war. Nur der Klang seiner kleinen Schritte, wie sie fast lautlos über den kalten Boden schlichen, war leise zu hören. Die Tür zum Studierzimmer stand einen Spalt breit offen. Sanftes, rötlich schimmerndes Licht drang hindurch bis auf den kalten Gang, auf dem der Junge gestanden hatte. Vorsichtig spähte er hinein, bemühte sich jedoch im Schatten verborgen zu bleiben. Er durfte nicht entdeckt werden. Sein Meister wäre vollkommen außer sich. Niemand durfte ihn sehen. Seine Identität musste geheim bleiben. Maul war sich sicher gewesen, dass Sidious nicht allein war. Vor zwei Stunden hatte er unbekannte Schritte und Stimmen gehört, die an seinem Zimmer vorbei gelaufen waren. Und auch jetzt sagte ihm allein sein Geruchssinn, dass sich mehr als eine Person im Raum befand._

_Die Wärme des Kamins, erfasste ihn augenblicklich und Maul hatte sich gewünscht, sich am Feuer ein wenig wärmen zu können. Sein eigenes kleines Zimmer, war immer dunkel. Und zu dieser Jahreszeit stets kalt gewesen. An manchen Tagen hatte der Zabrak sogar Angst gehabt, zu erfrieren, so sehr zitterte er jede Nacht, wenn er sich auf dem harten Boden zum schlafen zusammenrollte. Nichts im Vergleich zu der Szenerie, die Maul hier beobachtet hatte. Das Zimmer war nur leicht beleuchtet und wirkte einladend. Neben der pompösen Wärmequelle stand ein Baum, welchen der Jungen dort noch nie hatte stehen sehen. Dieser war geschmückt, mit allerlei Kugeln und Lichtern. Mit so viele bunte Farben, welche den Zabrak augenblicklich in seinen Bann gezogen hatten. Und dann sah er noch etwas anderes, was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. Goldenes Haar..._

Mit einem unwilligen Knurren schüttelte der junge Sith den Kopf. Nein, er wollte nicht daran denken. Wollte sich nicht an diesen Abend erinnern. Das war die Vergangenheit. Und sie hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Einzig und allein zählte das Hier und Jetzt. Und Nichts anderes. Auch nicht dieser lächerliche Anlass. Eine einsame Schneeflocke segelte langsam auf den Handrücken des Zabrak. Sein Meister hatte mit einem Blick zu Himmel erwähnt, dass weiterer Schneefall überaus passend für den heutigen Abend wäre. Das es der gesamten Kulisse zuträglich wäre, da die Menschen diesen Tag gleichzeitig mit üppiger Schneepracht verbanden. Die Menschen waren seltsam... rätselhaft... sie machten so ein Theater um dieses Fest, als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres in der Galaxie. Als würden die Leute das ganze Jahr über nur diesem einen einzigen Tag entgegen fiebern. Ihr ganzes Jahr danach planen. Aber die Menschen schienen schon immer eine Vorliebe für derart skurrile Festivitäten zu haben. Doch auf Maul traf all das nicht zu. Er würde den Ball heute Abend so unauffällig wie möglich hinter sich bringen und morgen wäre wieder alles beim alten. Morgen, wäre dieser besondere Tag vorbei. Dann wäre endlich wieder Schluss mit diesen übervoll gehängten Bäumen in den Zimmern, den sinnlosen Geschenken und dieser endlosen Völlerei, der die Menschen in dieser Jahreszeit frönten.

Tatsächlich hatte der junge Sith den Eindruck, dass die Leute sich in der Winterzeit so sehr mit Essen voll stopften, dass es mindestens ein Jahr reichen würde, ehe sie wieder einen Bissen hinunter bekommen könnten. Maul aß nie viel und vor allem nicht derart ausgefallene Speisen. Er erinnerte sich nur an ein einziges Mal, da er etwas gekostet hatte, dass ihn vollkommen fasziniert hatte. Weil es so anders war, als die Nahrung, die er sonst immer erhalten hatte. Süß und gleichzeitig würzig. Bissfest und doch so weich. Es war auch an diesem Abend gewesen. An dem Abend, an dem er sie getroffen hatte. Bayu. Und gegen seinen Willen stahl sich der Ansatz eines Lächelns auf sein Gesicht. Er war froh, dass niemand es sehen konnte.

_Unter den dichten Zweigen des Baumes lagen unzählige, bunt verpackte Geschenkte. Mit Schleifen und kleinen Kärtchen daran. Und dazwischen, wuselte ein blondes Mädchen hindurch. Dessen große, hellblaue Augen voller Übermut strahlten. Immer wieder packte sie eines der Päckchen und blickte in die Richtung einer Frau, die scheinbar ihre Mutter war. Diese sagte einige Worte, welche durch das laute Knacken eines Holzscheites im Kamin jedoch unhörbar für Maul blieben. Das Mädchen machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, stand auf und brachte der Frau das Geschenk. Anscheinend war es nicht für sie bestimmt gewesen. Neugierig wich die Blonde nicht von ihrer Seite, während dessen Mutter langsam die Schleife öffnete und das Geschenk scheinbar auspackte. Und obwohl es keinen Grund dafür gab, wollte auch der junge Zabrak wissen, was in dem kleinen blauen Schächtelchen versteckt war. Zum Vorschein kam etwas Glänzendes. Scheinbar ein Schmuckstück, über das sich die Frau sehr zu freuen schien. Erstaunt und überwältigt beugte sie sich in ihrem Sessel nach vorne und schien jemanden zu umarmen, der ihr gegenüber saß. Wer es war, konnte Maul nicht sehen. Erst als sich der Mann erhob und der Dame die Kette geschickt um den Hals legte erkannte der Junge, um wen es sich handelte._

_Es war sein Meister! Und obwohl es der Siebenjährige nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, so schockierte ihn die Erkenntnis, dass Sidious scheinbar so etwas wie eine Familie hatte. Eine Familie, von der er nie etwas erzählt hatte. Niemals zuvor hatte Maul das Mädchen oder diese Frau hier gesehen. Niemals zuvor hatte sein Mentor die beiden auch nur mit einem einzigen Wort erwähnt. Doch schienen sie ihm sehr viel zu bedeuten. Zumindest hinterließ die Art, wie die Frau ihn berührte, wie sie ihn ansah und wie vertraut das Mädchen mit Sidious zu sein schien, diesen Eindruck. Und gleichzeitig fragte sich Maul, ob er der Vater des kleinen Mädchens war. Ob diese schöne Frau, seine Frau war. Gegen den Willen des Zabrak kochten Neid und Eifersucht in seinem Inneren hoch. Wieso hatte sein Meister ihm das alles verschwiegen? Wenn er doch sein Schüler war, so war er doch keine Gefahr für seine Angehörigen. Das Wissen, dass sein Mentor eine richtige Familie hatte und er nicht, war unerträglich. Die Einsamkeit, die der kleine Junge so tapfer all die Jahre zurück gehalten hatte, brach über ihm ein und schien niemals größer gewesen zu sein, wie in diesem Moment. Sidious hatte eine Familie, zu der Maul niemals dazugehören würde._

_Alles um ihn herum schien sich plötzlich zu drehen und der Zabrak musste sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen festklammern, so haltlos fühlte er sich auf einmal. Gespannt und voller Vorfreude rannte das Mädchen mit dem goldenen Haar, welches circa in seinem Alter zu sein schien, zum Baum zurück und stürzte sich auf das nächste bunte Geschenk. Sie hatte das Objekt ihrer Begierde bereits erreicht und kniete sich herunter um es aufzuheben, als sie plötzlich aufschreckte und Maul direkt anblickte. Sofort zog sich der Junge ein Stück weiter in den Schatten zurück, doch es war zu spät. Sie hatte ihn bereits entdeckt. Wie hatte sie ihn nur bemerken können? Er war doch vollkommen lautlos gewesen. Niemand konnte ihn sonst hören, wenn er es nicht wollte. Was für einen Fehler hatte er gemacht? Maul schluckte schwer. Er hatte dieses Fest nicht stören wollen, welches ohnehin nicht für ihn bestimmt gewesen war. Am klügsten wäre es wohl, sich zurück zu ziehen und..._

_„Maul... willst du noch weiterhin auf dem Gang stehen bleiben und uns beobachten oder endlich herein kommen? Es ist unhöflich im Schatten zu lauern und sich nicht vorzustellen.", erklang plötzlich die ruhige Stimme seines Mentors._

_Sidious hatte ihn dabei weder angesehen, noch sich zu ihm herum gedreht, als er seinen Schüler ansprach._

_Er konzentrierte sich einzig und allein auf die beiden Gläser, welche der Sith mit einem dunklen Wein füllte. Seine Körpersprache und der milde Tonfall in seiner Stimme ließen darauf schließen, dass er nicht ungehalten oder zornig war. Zögerlich wagte sich der Junge in den vertrauten Raum, der ihm am heutigen Tag so fremd vorkam. Der Duft von frischen Orangen, Äpfeln und einigen Gewürzen lag in der Luft. Vollkommen anders, als er es gewohnt war. Als sich sein Meister zu ihm umwandte, erkannte der Zabrak nur den Hauch von Missbilligung in seinem Blick, ehe Sidious mit der Hand auf den freien Platz neben dem Baum deutete._

_„Setz dich. Bayu kann bei der Vergabe der Geschenke sicherlich Hilfe gebrauchen."_

_Sofort richtete sich Maul's Blick auf das Mädchen mit dem blonden Haar. Sie wirkte immer noch ein wenig verschreckt und ihre Fröhlichkeit, mit der sie vor wenigen Minuten noch den Raum erfüllt hatte, schien verschwunden zu sein. Stattdessen starrte sie ihr Gegenüber an, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. Ein wenig verunsichert, näherte sich der Siebenjährige seinem Platz und setzte sich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf den Boden. Sie hatte seine Nähe mit Sicherheit nicht gewollt._

_Sein Blick richtete sich auf die Flammen des Kamins. Niemand, hatte das je gewollt. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, hierher zu kommen. Tatsächlich hätte er lieber in seinem Zimmer bleiben sollen. Es wäre vielleicht kälter und dunkler gewesen, doch er hätte mit seiner Anwesenheit wenigstens niemand gestört. So wäre es besser gewesen. Für sie alle. Vollkommen unerwartet rutschte Bayu auf ihren Knien näher zu ihm, bis sie mit ihrer Nasenspitze knapp vor seiner stoppte. Maul lehnte sich so weit es ging zurück, erschreckt von dieser plötzlichen Nähe, welche sie verursacht hatte. Neugierig guckte die Blonde in seine Augen und schien den Zabrak genauer betrachten zu wollen._

_„Bist du der Teufel?"_

_Beinahe wäre dem Zabrak der Mund aufgeklappt, vor erstaunen. Was für eine seltsame Frage, entschied der Siebenjährige und unterdrückte ein unwilliges Knurren. Doch ihre Worte hatten so unschuldig geklungen. Sie war scheinbar nur neugierig. Maul zögerte für einen Moment. Er wusste um sein Aussehen. Er war alles andere als schön und weit davon entfernt, normal zu sein. Abstoßend, erschreckend und furchteinflößend. Beängstigend. So wurde seine Erscheinung stets beschrieben. Kein Wunder, dass sie diese Frage stellte._

_„Nein. Bist du denn ein Engel?", fragte er im Gegenzug und blickte kurz zu seinem Meister hinüber._

_Wohlwissend, dass er seinen Unmut erregt hatte mit dieser Frage. Doch Sidious schien vollkommen gelassen und beobachtete die Kinder bloß._

_„Nein...", antwortete sie verwundert, begann dann jedoch belustigt zu kichern und berührte für einen winzigen Moment seine Stirn mit ihren Fingerspitzen._

_„Ich mag die Zeichen auf deiner Haut. Sie sehen irgendwie lustig aus."_

_Maul wusste nicht, was ihn mehr überraschen sollte. Die Tatsache, dass sie offensichtlich keine Angst vor ihm hatte wie die meisten Menschen in seiner Gegenwart, oder dass sie sein Äußeres anscheinend alles andere als abstoßend fand. Offenbar gefielen Bayu die Tätowierung, welche seine gesamten Körper bedeckten._

_„Sind die echt?", fragte die Achtjährige erstaunt und berührte vorsichtig eines der Hörner auf seinem Kopf._

_Fasziniert strich sie über die glatte Oberfläche und zählte flüsternd jedes einzelne auf, dass sie entdeckte. Kurz räusperte sich der Zabrak._

_„Natürlich. Das gehört zu meiner Spezies."_

_Zufrieden mit ihrer Entdeckung, holte sie einmal tief Luft._

_„Na dann, lass uns spielen.", meinte die Blonde aufmunternd und stupste ihn leicht gegen die Schultern._

_Aus eine Reflex heraus, ballte der Zabrak bereits die Hände zu Fäusten. Bereit sich zu verteidigen und sein Gegenüber zu vernichten. Doch erkannte Maul schnell, dass es wohl ein Teil ihres sogenannten Spieles war, ihn so grob zu berühren und dies keine böswillige Tat sein sollte._

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	2. Diejenigen, die gehen, fühlen nicht den

Zu den Sternen

**Kapitel 2**

**Diejenigen, die gehen, fühlen nicht den Schmerz des Abschieds…**

_Die plötzliche Anspannung seines Meisters aufgrund seiner Reaktion, bestätigte den Zabrak in seinem Verdacht. Schnell nahm der Junge wieder eine gelassenere Haltung an, auch wenn es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel. Er war so etwas, wie das hier, einfach nicht gewohnt. Wenn man ihn berührte, dann aus dem Motiv heraus, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen. Schnell war das Mädchen auf ihren Füße gesprungen und berührte erneut seine Schulter, ehe sie etwas Distanz zwischen sie brachte._

_„Na los, du bist dran. Ich wette du kriegst mich nicht!", verkündete Bayu kampflustig._

_Und dann, lief sie auf einmal vor ihm weg. Was sollte das denn werden? Hatte sie mit einem Mal doch Angst vor ihm? Hatte er sie irgendwie verschreckt oder beleidigt, dass die Achtjährige mit einem Mal den Rückzug antrat? Vollkommen perplex schaute der jungen Zabrak der Blonden nach, ehe er seine Augen hilfesuchend auf seinen Mentor richtete. Dieser schien überaus amüsiert und versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Wenn der Junge nur sein eigenes Gesicht sehen könnte. So, hatte er im Moment nichts mit dem Kind gemeinsam, welches sonst hart trainiert und ausgebildet wurde. Eindeutig überfordert mit der Situation stand Maul einfach nur da und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle._

_Doch Sidious wunderte dies in keiner Weise. Der Zabrak war bis zum heutigen Tag noch nie einem anderen Kind begegnet. Hatte noch nie so ein simples Spiel gespielt oder sich mit einem Gleichaltrigen auch nur unterhalten. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. Wie man sich verhalten sollte. Und wollte scheinbar auch keinen Fehler machen._

_„Worauf wartest du denn?", forderte sein Meister ihn auf und erblickte seine Nichte, welche sich mit einer Hand voll Schnee von hinten an seinen Schüler heran schlich._

_Scheinbar hatte die Blonde etwas von der weißen Pracht vom Fensterbrett genommen und wollte ihren Mitspieler nun damit überwältigen. Ein gerissener Plan und der Senator von Naboo war gespannt, wie sein Schüler auf die Attacke reagieren würde._

_„Du sollst ihr nachlaufen und sie fangen."_

_Maul stutzte. Was war dass den für ein Spiel? Er sollte eine Verfolgungsjagd inszenieren? Bei der sie die Beute war und er der Jäger? Und dann? Was würde passieren, wenn er sie erwischt hatte, was eindeutig nicht lange dauern würde? Doch noch ehe der Zabrak nachfragen konnte, spürte er eine Hand am Kragen seines Hemds. Dieser wurde leicht nach hinten gezogen und mit einem Mal breitete sich stechende Kälte über seine gesamte Rückenpartie aus._

_Einen zischenden Laut von sich gebend, drehte sich der Junge blitzschnell herum und griff sogleich nach dem, was ihn so unerbittlich quälte. Eine Hand voll schmelzendem Schnee ergreifend, blickte Maul sein Gegenüber verärgert an. Das Mädchen jedoch hielt seinem Blick stand. Kampflustig schob sie ihr Kinn vor und machte sich scheinbar bereit, jede Sekunde die Flucht zu ergreifen, sollte er seinen Zorn an ihr auslassen wollen. Sie wollte ihn also zu diesem sogenannten Spiel zwingen? Mit üblen Hilfsmitteln? Na schön, wenn sie es so wollte, dann konnte sie es haben. Einen gewaltigen Satz auf sie zumachend, kam der Zabrak dicht vor der Achtjährigen zum stehen. Übermütig schreiend und erfreut quietschend, rannte Bayu vor ihm davon. Drehte mehrere Runden um dem geschmückten Baum, versteckte sich hinter dem Sessel ihrer Mutter und dem seines Meisters. Maul musste sich eingestehen, dass sie schneller war, als es den Anschein machte. Die Aufgabe, die Blonde einzufangen, hatte leichter ausgesehen, als es das in Wirklichkeit war. Tatsächlich hatte Bayu eine Ausdauer, die er ihr niemals zugetraut hätte. Konnte blitzschnell einen Haken nach dem anderen Schlagen und vollkommen unerwartet die Richtung wechseln. Ihre Wangen leuchteten rot vor Anstrengung und ihr Atem ging abgehackt und stoßweise._

_Doch sie schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren und in Wahrheit gefiel auch Maul diese Art des zusammen seins. Es war ungewohnt, doch irgendwie angenehm. Selbst wenn er keinen Sinn darin sah. Aber um einen tieferen Sinn sollte es wohl auch nicht gehen. Tatsächlich schien die Freude an der gemeinsamen Aktivität im Vordergrund zu stehen. Obgleich Maul seine Schritte stets verlangsamter wenn sich das Mädchen in der Nähe ihres Onkels versteckte, so legte der junge Zabrak zusehends seine Vorsicht und Zurückhaltung ab und gab sein Bestes, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Und Sidious konnte beobachten, dass ihm das zusammen sein mit seiner Nichte scheinbar ein wenig erfreute. Beide Kinder standen zwischen ihren Sesseln. Reagierten auf jedes noch so kleine Muskelzucken ihres Gegenübers. Immer bereit, zu handeln. Tatsächlich war Bayu eine Meisterin in diesem Spiel. Flink wie ein Kaninchen rannte sie um das Mobiliar. Griff einen Stuhl nach dem anderen im vorbei rennen und stellte sie ihrem Verfolger als Hinternisse in den Weg. Doch in Maul hatte sie einen würdigen Gegner gefunden. Sein Schüler war ihr stets auf den Fersen. Überwand alles, was sie ihm entgegenstellte. Mit einem Satz hüpfte Bayu auf die Couch, ehe sie über die Lehne auf Maul's Rücken sprang, welcher gerade dabei war, es seiner Kontrahentin gleich zu tun._

_Ihre Arme und Beine fest um seinen Rumpf klammernd, brachte sie den Achtjährigen mit ihrem Schwung vollkommen aus der Balance und riss sie beiden zu Boden. Überrascht blickte Maul das Mädchen an, welches den Spieß einfach rumgedreht und ihn plötzlich gefangen hatte. Belustigt lachten die Erwachsenen über das entzückende Bild eines Zabraks, welcher mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag und eines blonden Mädchen, welche ihn mit ihrer geringen Körperkraft festhielt._

_„Nicht so ungestüm, Bayu.", schallte ihre Mutter liebevoll und forderte ihre Tochter mit einem kurzen Wink auf, zu ihr zu kommen._

_Die Blonde kicherte noch ein wenig vor sich hin, als sie sich erhob. Maul richtete sich langsam auf, blieb jedoch auf dem Boden sitzen und schaute seinem Meister entgegen, der weiterhin keine Spur von Missgunst oder Zorn zeigte. Langsam, wurde es dem Jungen doch ein wenig unheimlich. Wollte Sidious etwa, dass er mit dem Mädchen spielte? Vielleicht war dies eine neue Art des Trainings? Aber insgeheim fragte sich der junge Zabrak, ob er für dieses Verhalten nicht doch eine Strafe zu erwarten hatte. Mit großen Schlücken, trank das Mädchen das Glas Wasser leer, welches sein Meister ihr gereicht hatte._

_Wohl wissend, dass er auch durstig war, füllte Bayu ihr Gefäß erneut und reichte es ihm herüber. Zögernd ergriff der Zabrak das edle Kristall und setzte es vorsichtig an die Lippen. Seinen Mentor nicht aus den Augen lassend, nahm er einen kurzen Schluck, ehe er es ihr zurück gab. Zufrieden lächelte das Mädchen und stellte das Glas auf den kleinen Tisch zurück. Dann, mit einem Mal, stürzte das Mädchen auf ihre linke Seite und spurtete in Richtung des Kamins. Scheinbar ging ihr kleiner Wettstreit in die zweite Runde. Maul tat es ihr gleich und hatte bald ihre Seite erreicht. Dieses Mal würde er sie kriegen. Dieses Mal, konnte sie ihm nicht entkommen. Bisher hatte er sich immer zurück gehalten, doch jetzt würde er dem Mädchen einmal zeigen, wie schnell er wirklich war. Doch ehe er nach ihr greifen konnte, brach die Blonde noch einmal nach links aus und war im Begriff ihm wieder zu entkommen. Frustriert handelte Maul rein instinktiv, drehte seinen Körper ein Stück zu ihr ein und fegte mit seinem rechten Bein ihre Füße vom Boden weg. Noch während Bayu fiel, stellte der Junge erschrocken fest, was er getan hatte. Sein eigenes Unterbewusstsein hatte aus diesem Spiel eine ernste Angelegenheit gemacht._

_Bayu versuchte sich mit den Händen abzufangen, schlug aber letztendlich mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Boden auf. Der Zabrak schluckte schwer und eilte an ihre Seite. Unsicher, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte oder wie sein Gegenüber reagieren würde, berührte er sachte ihren Oberarm._

_„Bist du verletzt?", fragte Maul zugleich, doch das Mädchen lachte nur vergnügt und drehte sich auf den Rücken._

_Zufrieden blickte sie ihm ins Gesicht und konnte seine Besorgnis deutlich erkennen. Natürlich taten ihr die Arme, Hände und alles andere weh. Doch Tränen würde sie über diesen kleinen Unfall nicht vergießen. Erschrocken waren auch ihr Onkel und ihre Mutter von ihren Sitzen aufgesprungen. Doch als sie feststellten, dass ihr nichts Schlimmes geschehen war, beruhigten sie sich wieder und nahmen ihre Plätze wieder ein._

_„Ach Unsinn, dass gehört eben dazu. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich dich jetzt schonen werde. Rache ist süß!"_

_Schnell rappelte sich die Achtjährige auf und blickte ihren Mitspieler auffordernd an. Doch dieser Tat nichts, außer ihren Blick zu erwidern._

_„Was ist los? Ich bin dran. Jetzt musst du vor mir davon laufen."_

_Maul blickte das Mädchen skeptisch an. Er sollte davon laufen? Vor ihr? Vor einem unbewaffneten Mädchen mit flinken Füßen?_

_Irgendwie widerstrebte dieses Verhalten dem Achtjährigen. Er war der Schüler eines Sith. Er lief vor nichts und niemandem davon._

_„Na los, mach schon! Hast du etwa noch nie fangen gespielt?"_

_Es war als Scherz gemeint gewesen, doch erkannte die Achtjährige schnell, dass es scheinbar die Wahrheit war. Er kannte keine Spiele. Wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte oder wie die Regeln lauteten. Sofort fühlte sich Bayu beschämt durch ihr Verhalten und hätte ihre Worte am liebsten wieder zurück genommen. Doch dafür war es nun zu spät._

_„Oh, dass wusste ich nicht. Entschuldige bitte."_

_Verlegen blickte die Achtjährige auf ihre unbeschuhten Füße und versuchte dem Blick ihres Gegenüber auszuweichen. Was er jetzt wohl von ihr dachte? Das sie nur ein dummes kleines Mädchen war? Das keine Manieren hatte? Keine Rücksicht auf die Gefühle anderer nehmen konnte? Doch ein plötzlich Schlag gegen ihre linke Schulter riss Bayu wieder aus ihren Gedanken. Ein kleines Lächeln zierte das Gesicht des Jungen._

_„Du bist dran. Worauf wartest du?", fragte er das Mädchen spöttisch und machte sich bereit, ihr zu entkommen._

Nachdenklich, schloss Maul die Tür zum Außenbereich seiner Wohnräume. Er war noch ein Kind gewesen. Doch diese Tage waren vorbei. An diesen einen einzigen Abend, an dem er einmal ein Kind sein durfte, wollte er nun nicht mehr zurück denken. Wozu auch? Es brachte ihm nichts als wirre Gedanken. Und wenn er ehrlich war, sogar ein wenig Kummer. Seit dem, war es nie mehr so gewesen. Im darauffolgenden Jahr, hatte sich der Zabrak insgeheim auf ein Wiedersehen gefreut. Hatte ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben auch diesem Tag entgegen gefiebert, wie es diese Narren um ihn herum taten. Doch Bayu war nicht da gewesen. Dieser Festtag war nicht da gewesen. Das Studierzimmer war seither leer und kalt. Tag um Tag. Jahr um Jahr. Kein prasselndes Feuer im Kamin. Kein geschmückter Baum. Keine Geschenke. Keine Zimtsterne, welche ihn so sehr an Bayu erinnerten. Als hätte es diesen Tag niemals gegeben. Zwölf Jahre waren seitdem vergangen. Zwölf schreckliche Festtage. Manchmal glaubte Maul, er hätte sich Bayu nur eingebildet. Das es vielleicht nur ein wundervoller Traum gewesen war. Ein Traum, der ihm derart real vorgekommen war, dass er ihn für echt gehalten hatte. Doch dann erinnerte der silberne Stecker in seinem linken Ohr den Zabrak an die Wirklichkeit. Bayu gab es wirklich. Irgendwo da draußen war sie. Nur unerreichbar für ihn. Nie wieder hatte sein Meister auch nur ein Wort über sie verloren.

Nie wieder ihren Namen erwähnt. Als hätte als das, niemals existiert. Vielleicht hatte es das auch nie. Vielleicht sollte Maul diesen Tag einfach vergessen. Endgültig vergessen. Er hatte nie stattgefunden. Heute Abend würde er sich auf diesen Ball begeben und tun, was sein Meister verlangte. Und er würde keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr an dieses Mädchen verschwenden. Seinen Schrank öffnend, überprüfte der Zabrak kurz dessen Inhalt, entnahm dann ein sauberes, schwarzes Hemd und eine Hose. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Meister hatte Maul nichts festliches, in das er sich hüllen könnte. Tatsächlich besaß er nur eine einzige Garderobe in mehrfacher Ausführung. Und zwar diese, die er jeden Tag trug. Seine Kampfkleidung. Doch das störte den jungen Sith keineswegs. Ihm gefiel, wie er aussah und er wollte sich nicht für diesen Abend und irgendwelche Leute verändern. Seine Kleidung war unauffällig und das war auch gut so. Seine natürliche äußere Erscheinung, würde bereits genügend Blicke auf sich ziehen, da brauchte er dies nicht auch noch durch seine Garderobe betonen.

Der Weg zum Festsaal war nicht weit. Ein beeindruckendes Gebäude mit einer großen Lichtkuppel, vor dessen Eingang sich die Menschenmassen bereits versammelt hatten. Maul unterdrückte ein Knurren. Politiker und andere Würdenträger standen in einer Reihe hintereinander und warteten geduldig, bis sie an der Reihe waren. Unterhielten sich angeregt, lachten und scherzten. Keinem schien die klirrende Kälte, in der sie standen, etwas auszumachen. Mit Sicherheit würde Palpatine jeden Einzelnen am Empfand begrüßen wollen, wodurch sich diese Prozedur in die Länge zu ziehen schien. Entnervt verschränkte der Zabrak die Arme vor der Brust und schloss sich der Menge an. Seine Aufgabe war es, als Gast zu erscheinen. Somit konnte Maul sich nicht einfach einschleichen, auch wenn er im Moment so einiges dafür gegeben hätte. Seine Füße schmerzten vor Kälte, wie auch seine Finger. Der eisige Wind schien mühelos durch seine Kleider zu ziehen und der junge Sith musste ein Frösteln unterdrücken. Nur langsam kam die Schlange voran, doch jeder Schritt ließ den Zabrak ein wenig weiter ins Innere der Halle blicken. Diese schien hell erleuchtet, in einem warmen, gelblich schimmernden Licht. Dieses sollte wohl beruhigend auf die Gäste wirken. Und tatsächlich beklagte sich niemand über die unhöflich lange Wartezeit, um dem Fest überhaupt beiwohnen zu können. Niemand außer dem jungen Sith, der ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Dann entdeckte er auch seinen Mentor, welcher tatsächlich mit jedem Gast ein paar kurze Worte wechselte, ehe er ihn hinein bat.

Wenn es in diesem Tempo so weiter ging, würde er im nächsten Jahr noch hier draußen stehen oder inzwischen erfroren sein. Maul wollte gerade den Blick anwenden als er etwas im Augenwinkel aufblitzen sah. Ruckartig flog sein Kopf an eben genau diese Stelle zurück, an der er seinen Meister für einen kurzen Moment erblickt hatte. Und da sah er es wieder. Goldenes Haar, welches ihm so vertraut schien. Sein ganzer Körper war plötzlich wie erstarrt, als er sie entdeckte. Angespannt, wie eine Sprungfeder. Ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, stand Bayu neben ihrem Onkel und führte mit jedem Ankömmling ein kurzes Gespräch. Sie trug ein weißes Abendkleid, auf dem unzählige kleine, funkelnde Steine gestickt waren, in denen sich das Licht brach, wann immer sich die junge Frau bewegte. So weiß, wie der glänzende Schnee, welchen sich sein Meister an diesem Abend erhofft hatte. Ihre Haare, bedeckten in sanften Wellen die gesamte Länge ihres Rückens. Sie sah genau so aus, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Nur ein wenig größer. Und älter. Und erwachsener. Maul hätte niemals gedacht, ihr hier und heute zu begegnen. Die Freude in seinem Inneren darüber, war überwältigend. Doch gleichzeitig so unverhofft und plötzlich.

Der junge Sith musste erschrocken feststellen, dass er vollkommen unvorbereitet auf dieses Wiedersehen war. Das er mal wieder nicht wusste, was er sagen oder wie er sich am besten verhalten sollte. Was nun angemessen wäre. Genau so, wie vor zwölf Jahren. Und diese Tatsache beschämte ihn. Lieber würde er tausenden Kampfdroiden gegenüber stehen, als mit dieser Situation konfrontiert. Mit dieser jungen Frau. Und mit einem Mal schien sich die Schlange viel schneller voran zu bewegen, als noch vor einigen Minuten. Die Zeit verstrich einfach viel zu schnell und noch ehe der Zabrak wusste, was er sagen sollte, stand er auch schon vor ihnen. Direkt vor Bayu.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	3. der Zurückbleibende leidet

Zu den Sternen

**Kapitel 3**

**…der Zurückbleibende leidet**

Ihre Augen trafen sich. Sie waren immer noch so groß und hellblau wie damals und sofort bildete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Und irgendetwas sagte dem jungen Sith, dass auch sie ihn augenblicklich erkannt hatte. Doch war das nicht ernsthaft schwierig. Angesichts seines Äußeren, war Maul alles andere als unauffällig oder leicht zu vergessen. Kurz berührte Palpatine den Arm seiner Nichte, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Bayu, ich denke du wirst dich noch gut an einen alten Freund aus deiner Kindheit erinnern. Khameir Sarin."

Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht vertiefte sich und ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Mit zittrigen Fingern berührte die junge Frau ihr Dekolleté und griff nach dem schlichten Lederband um ihren Hals, an welchem kleine, rundgeschliffene Lavasteine hingen, welche dem Sith so vertraut waren.

„Natürlich.", erwiderte sie schlicht, jedoch nicht minder erfreut, ehe Bayu die Stimme senkte und ihm zuflüsterte:

„Maul..."

Und gegen seinen Willen bildete sich auch auf dem Gesicht des sonst so kontrollierten Sith der Hauch eines Lächelns. Sie hatte ihn also auch nicht vergessen. Weder ihn, noch seinen Namen. Und sie trug noch immer die Kette, die einmal ihm gehört hatte.

_Erschöpft, saßen die Kinder vor den züngelnden Flammen des Kamins und schwiegen in vollkommener Zufriedenheit. Ihr Spiel, welches sie erst vor einigen Minuten beendet hatten, hatte den Achtjährigen einiges abverlangt und würde morgen seinen Tribut in Form von blauen Flecken und dem ein oder anderen Kratzer deutlich zeigen. Zwischen ihnen standen einige Schüsseln und Teller voller Speisen, von denen Maul noch nichts angerührt hatte. Bayu hatte es ihre gemeinsame Beute genannt, welche sie den Erwachsenen wie hinterhältige Piraten gestohlen hatten. Tatsächlich war es nur das Mädchen gewesen, welches sich großzügig bedient hatte und nun mit vollem Mund eines ihrer kleinen Päckchen auspackte. Die Schleife ungeduldig aufreißend, kamen in der winzigen Schatulle zwei silberne Ohrstecker zum Vorschein. Ein erfreuter Laut entwisch dem Mund der Blonden und sie bedankte sich überschwänglich bei dem Mann, welcher sich als ihr Onkel herausgestellt hatte. Maul sah ihr nach und ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Es war ein besonderer Tag, dieser menschliche Festtag. Tatsächlich fühlte sich der junge Zabrak auch beschenkt. Hatte er doch viele Stunden ohne Schmerz und Leid in netter Gesellschaft verbringen dürfen. Das war mehr, als er sich jemals erhofft hatte. Mit einem anderen Kind einmal ein simples Spiel zu spielen, hätte er nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt._

_War das doch nichts, was die Sith taten. Doch sein Meister hatte ihm diese Aktivität gewährt und Maul würde sie in guter Erinnerung behalten. Wie auch das Mädchen, welches sich gerade wieder neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr kleines Geschenk und schob sich zeitgleich einen weiteren Keks in den Mund. Sie hatte ihren gesamten Abend für ihn geopfert. Für ihn und ihr gemeinsames Spiel. Obgleich es ihr ebenso große Freude zu bereiten schien wie ihm, fühlte sich Maul schlecht deswegen. Das Mädchen hatte sich dieses Fest mit Sicherheit anders vorgestellt. Er wollte Bayu etwas dafür zurück geben. Aber er hatte kein Geschenk oder etwas vergleichbares wie das, was sie gerade in den Händen hielt, um es wieder gut zu machen. Das schlichte Lederband um seinen Nacken ergreifend wusste Maul, dass es nicht mit dem zu vergleichen war, was Bayu's Mutter nun um den Hals trug. Doch diese hatte sich so über die Halskette gefreut, welche sein Meister ihr geschenkt hatte, dass der junge Zabrak hoffte, damit wenigsten ein kleines bisschen seine Dankbarkeit ausdrücken zu können. Etwas anderes besaß er nicht. Es war alles, was er ihr geben konnte. Unsicher den Arm nach ihr ausstreckend, trafen sich ihren Blicke, als Bayu die kleinen schwarzen Kugeln an dem schmalen braunen Band vor sich baumeln sah._

_„Wow, was ist das?", fragte sie neugierig und ergriff seine Kette um sie genauer zu betrachten._

_„Das ist Lavagestein vom Planeten Mustafar."_

_Er hatte Tagelang an den spitzen Steinen gefeilt, bis sie so glatt waren, dass er sie gefahrlos um den Hals tragen konnte. Seine Finger waren wund und zerschlissen gewesen, nach dieser Aufgabe, welche ihm die Abende auf dem trostlosen Planeten verkürzt hatten, auf dem sein Meister ihn ausgesetzt hatte. Aber er war stolz auf sein Werk gewesen._

_„Ich will dass du sie behältst."_

_Erfreut zog sich die Blonde das schmale Lederband um den Hals und bewunderte es noch einmal ausgiebig._

_„Danke."_

_Plötzlich und vollkommen unerwartet, lehnte sich die Achtjährige zu dem Zabrak herüber und berührte für den Hauch einer Sekunde seine Wange mit ihren Lippen. Empört und verunsichert, rutschte der Siebenjährige ein Stück von ihr weg, um die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu vergrößern. Die Stelle mit der Hand abwischend, fragte er sich, ob es der Brauch der Menschen war, aus Dankbarkeit jemanden zu küssen. Doch ernsthaft vorstellen, konnte Maul sich das beim besten Willen nicht. Zumindest hatte er noch nie davon gelesen._

Ihre Hand nach dem jungen Mann ausstreckend, berührte Bayu sachte das linke Ohr des Zabrak und machte ein erfreutes Gesicht.

„Wie schön, du trägst ihn noch.", stellte die Blonde, mit einem Blick auf den silbernen Stecker in seinem Ohr, fest.

„Natürlich.", erwiderte Maul und seine Stimme klang ein wenig heiser.

Befremdlich, in seinen eigenen Ohren. Erst als Palpatine ein vernehmliches Räuspern von sich gab, entfernte die Zwanzigjährige ihre Hand wieder. Ihr Blick senkte sich gen Boden und ihre Miene wurde ein wenig ernst. Sie hatte alles um sich herum vollkommen vergessen, kaum das sie ihren längst verloren geglaubten Freund erblickt hatte. Es war so schmerzhaft für sie gewesen, all die Jahre. Es hatte keinen Tag gegeben, an dem Bayu nicht an ihn gedacht hatte. Keinen Tag, seit zwölf Jahren. Ihre Erinnerungen hatten sie stets mit Freude erfüllt, aber auch mit Schmerz. Zu wissen, dass er da draußen war. So unerreichbar. Zu wissen, dass er nicht bei ihr war und die innere Angst, dass dieser eine Abend vor so vielen Jahren vielleicht doch nur ein Traum gewesen war. Doch dann erinnerten die dunklen Steine, welche an einem schmalen Lederband um ihren Hals baumelten, sie wieder daran, dass sie ihm wirklich begegnet war. Das ihre Freundschaft, auch wenn sie nur einen einzigen Tag angedauert hatte, der Realität entsprach.

Und das hatte ihr stets Hoffnung gegeben. Hoffnung, ihn eines Tages doch wieder zu sehen. Ein leises Räuspern verließ ihre Kehle, ehe sich Bayu zu ihrem Onkel herüber lehnte und kaum hörbare Worte an ihn richtete. Dieser zögerte einen Moment, nickte dann aber wiederwillig und deutete mit einem Mal auf seinen Schüler, welcher das Schauspiel vor sich genau beobachtete hatte. Ihre Worte, hatte Maul nicht verstehen können und so verwunderte es ihn ein wenig, dass die junge Frau neben ihn trat und seine Armbeuge ergriff.

„Wenn du frierst, liebe Nichte, solltest du reingehen. Ich bin sicher, Khameir wird dich gerne nach drinnen begleiten und dir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten, ehe ich dazu stoßen kann. Ich wünsche dann, dass du den Platz zu meiner linken an der Tafel einnimmst."

Die junge Frau nickte und dankte ihrem Onkel für die vorzeitige Entlassung von ihren Pflichten. Doch die Kälte würde wohl kaum der Grund gewesen sein, weswegen Bayu ihren Platz an der Seite ihres Onkels verlassen wollte. Spürte der Zabrak doch zu deutlich die Wärme ihrer Hand auf seinem Arm.

Eine Zeit lang liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Langsam, in gemächlichem Tempo, um ihr Kleid nicht unnötig zu strapazieren. Bayu hatte ihre Hand nicht von ihm entfernt und irgendwie gefiel es Maul. Diese plötzliche Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, welche er all die Jahre hatte missen müssen. Doch sie beide waren vollkommen unvorbereitet auf dieses Wiedersehen gewesen. Obgleich es herzlicher ausgefallen war, als der Zabrak es jemals zu hoffen gewagt hatte, so waren beiden schweigsam, obwohl sie sich viel zu erzählen hätten. Die Jahre hatten sie beide deutlich verändert und es gab gewiss eine ganze Menge, was sie einander berichten könnten. Doch keiner wollte den Anfang machen. Unauffällig beobachtete der junge Sith seine Begleiterin aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. Sie war noch schöner geworden, als er das Mädchen in Erinnerung hatte. Ihr Gang war anmutig und leise. Keine Spur mehr von dem wilden Mädchen, welches sie einst gewesen war. Immer wieder, nickte sie im Vorbeigehen den Persönlichkeiten zu, welche sie passierten. Doch das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, war dabei nicht echt. Herzlich. Aber nur aufgesetzt. Es erreichte ihre Augen nicht. Eine Gabe, welche sie Gewiss von ihrem Onkel erlernt hatte.

Und so verstrich die Zeit des Weges, mit Stille, welche keiner von ihnen zu unterbrechen wagte. Im Ballsaal angekommen, amüsierten sich die geladenen Gäste bereits prächtig. Eine Gruppe von jungen Frauen passierte das Paar kurz. Bayu unterhielt sich ausgelassen und weniger steif mit den Damen, welche offensichtlich in ihrem Alter waren. Ihre Stimme nahm dabei eine viel höhere Tonlage an und sie berührten einander an den Armen, den Händen und einige sogar am Haar. Merkwürdige Zeichen ihrer Vertrautheit und offensichtlichen Zuneigung. Komplimente über das Aussehen wurden ausgetauscht und erst nach einigen Minuten, schienen sie die Begleitung ihrer Freundin überhaupt wahr zu nehmen.

„Meine Lieben, darf ich euch Khameir Sarin vorstellen, ein Freund aus Kindertagen."

Die Frauen beäugten Maul wenig dezent und setzten ein gespieltes Lächeln auf.

„Soso, ein Freund, Bayu. Ein Freund, welchen du uns niemals zuvor vorgestellt hast? Wie unhöflich von dir, wo doch dein großer Tag immer näher rückt."

Das Gesicht der Blonden zierte ein beinahe verlegenes Lächeln und sie blickte kurz auf ihre Hände.

„Nun, ihr müsst wissen, dass ich Khameir in den letzten Jahren nicht so häufig zu Gesicht bekommen habe, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte. Es gab keine Gelegenheit, ihn euch vorzustellen. Doch ich hoffe, dass sich dies in Zukunft ändern wird."

Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke. Und selbst wenn es eigentlich keinen Sinn ergab, so wünschte sich Maul in seinem Inneren, dass sie diese Worte ernst meinte.

Das sie sich in Zukunft häufiger sehen würden. Selbst wenn es nur einmal im Jahr sein würde. Sich nicht für Jahrzehnte aus den Augen verloren und an der Existenz des jeweils anderen zu zweifeln begannen. Bayu nickte den Damen zum vorläufigen Abschied zu und zog Maul mit sanfte Gewalt am Arm weiter. Ihr Weg führte sie immer wieder zu kleineren Gruppen, welche begrüsst wurden und kurze Anerkennungen ausgetauscht wurden. Immer wieder, wurde Maul vorgestellt. Mehr als ein kurzes Nicken, gab der junge Sith jedoch nicht von sich, doch niemanden schien es zu stören. War es doch allgemein bekannt, dass die Zabrak zwar heißblütige Krieger, jedoch eine überaus unterkühlte Gesellschaft waren. Körperkontakt, selbst als Ritual der Begrüßung, wurde selten unter fremden Völker ausgetauscht. Und so wurde immer wieder mit Überraschung bemerkt, wie vertraut Bayu ihn berührte und mit seiner Nähe umgab. Tatsächlich, stand sie nie weiter von seiner Seite entfernt, als eine Handbreite. Und des öfteren umschlangen beide Hände seinen Arm, während sie einer Konversation lauschte. Sie wirkten vertraut. Beinahe wie ein frisch verliebtes Paar, welches sich für keine Sekunde von einander trennen wollte.

Und diese Vorstellungen, ließ das Herz des jungen Zabrak unwillkürlich ein wenig schneller schlagen. Was wäre es wohl für ein Gefühl, ihr immer so nah sein zu können? Der Mann in ihrem Leben sein zu können, dessen fester Platz an ihrer Seite war. Der Einzige sein zu können, der ihre Hand halten dürfte. Und alle könnten sehen, dass sie ihm gehörte. Diese Vorstellungen, erfüllte den jungen Sith mit Stolz. Doch es war nicht mehr als Wunschdenken. Ein weiterer Traum, welcher sich niemals erfüllen würde. Schließlich waren sie beiden nicht mehr als Bekannte, aus längst vergangenen Tagen. Ein Wunder, dass ihre kurze Freundschaft überhaupt über all diese Jahre bestehen konnte und sie einander nicht vergessen hatten. Doch vielleicht, eines Tages, könnte sie ihm gehören. Wenn sie es denn so wollte. Doch ließ ihr Verhalten, wie sie ihn ansah, wie sie lächelte, ihn berührte, keine Zweifel aufkommen, dass Bayu seine Gesellschaft genoss. Seine Anwesenheit schätzte und gerne bei ihm war. Berührte sie ihn doch, in jeder nur erdenklichen Situation. Eine eindeutig männliche Stimme erklang laut in dem Stimmengewirr um sie herum. Sprach nur einige, wenige Worte und die Unterhaltungen der Gäste wurden leiser und entfernten sich allmählich. Doch dies kümmerte den Sith nicht.

Nein. Maul bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er Bayu keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ und sein Blick unaufhörlich auf seine Begleiterin gerichtet war, ganz gleich, wohin sie gingen. Das er wie gebannt, nur ihren Worten lauschte. Was interessierten ihn auch die anderen Gäste und Besucher dieser Festivität, wo es für ihn nur einen einzigen, wirklich interessanten Grund gab, hier zu sein. Doch Bayu lächelte ihn nur an und folgte den übrigen Gäste zu den zahlreichen Tischen, an denen Platz genommen wurde. Am Ende des großen Saals stand eine beeindruckend große und geschmückte Tafel, an deren Kopf kein anderer als sein Meister stand und den Gästen bedeutet, Platz zu nehmen. Wie gewünscht, führe Maul die junge Frau auf die linke Seite seiner Meisters. Ein Diener kam herbei und zog formell ihren Stuhl zurück, doch Maul gab dem Mann mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass seine Dienste nicht benötigt werden und rückte seiner Begleiterin, den Stuhl selbst zu recht. Sidious, welcher das Schauspiel beobachtete hatte, ergriff das Wort.

„Khameir, würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen und zu meiner Rechten platz nehmen? Gewiss werdet Ihr den Abend mehr genießen, wenn Ihr umgeben seid, von Personen, die Euch vertraut sind."

Maul tat, wonach sein Meister verlangte, fühlte sich jedoch ein wenig unwohl dabei.

Politiker aus allen Teilen der Galaxis waren geladen. Nur die wichtigsten Personen, hatten einen Sitz an der großen Tafel. Er hingen, war natürlich allen Gästen unbekannt und so wurde selbstverständlich sofort gemunkelt, wer der geheimnisvolle Zabrak, wohl sein könnte, welcher unmittelbar neben dem Gastgeber saß. Nicht, dass es Maul direkt störte. Sollte die Leute doch denken, was sie wollten. Doch keiner durfte unnötige Fragen stellen.

„Wie so oft deine rechte Hand, nicht wahr Onkel?", vernahm man leise die Stimme der jungen Frau.

Der bissige Unterton war kaum zu überhören, doch sprach sie gerade so laut, dass nur ihr Onkel es verstehen konnte. Dieser, warf seiner Nichte einen missbilligenden Blick zu, ging jedoch nicht näher darauf ein. Maul besah sich kurz sein Besteck und runzelte anschließend verärgert die Stirn. Der junge Sith war kein ungebildeter Narr und konnte mit dem Besteck durchaus umgehen. Doch die gehobene Etikette gehörte nicht zu seinen Stärken. Schnell rief er sich wieder ins Gedächtnis, welches Besteck zu welchem Gang gehören musste, als bereits unzählige Platten mit Speise auf die Tische gestellt wurden. Es war viele Jahre her, da sein Meister ihm in wenigen Stunden das manierliche Dinieren beigebracht hatte.

Tatsächlich erinnerte sich der Zabrak daran, wie mehrere Stromstöße ihn immer wieder daran erinnerten, aufrecht zu sitzen, sich gerade zu halten und nicht wie ein wildes Tier zu essen. Zumindest hatte sein Meister es so bezeichnet. Und gleichzeitig fiel sein Blick auf Bayu, deren Haltung nahezu perfekt war. Anmutig, führte sie den, mit Wein gefüllten Kelch an ihre Lippen. Hatte ihr Onkel sie ebenfalls in Sachen Manieren und Etikette unterrichtet? Wohl kaum. Zumindest nicht auf die gleiche Weise, wie es Maul seinerzeit zu Teil wurde. Der junge Sith besah sich die Auswahl der Nahrungsmittel und unterdrückte einen Kopfschütteln. Wieder einmal wurde seine Annahme bestätigt, dass die Menschen zu den Feiertagen derart viel Essen in sich hinein zu stopfen schienen, dass sie in den nächsten Wochen wohl keinen Bissen mehr hinunter kriegen konnten. Offensichtlich sollte die enorme Anzahl an Speisen der Konversation zuträglich sein und tatsächlich regte das umher reichen einiger kleinerer Servierplatten, die Unterhaltungen an. Dabei fiel Maul sofort auf, dass der Platz neben Bayu leer geblieben war. Ein wenig sehnsüchtig, blickte der Zabrak auf eben jenen Stuhl und wünschte sich, sein Meister hätte ihm gestattet, neben seiner Nichte zu sitzen. Doch wollte sich Maul nicht beklagen.

Immerhin saßen sie einander gegenüber und immer wieder richtete, die junge Frau, dass Wort an ihn. Palpatine beobachtete die beiden mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. Wie zwei kleine Turteltauben, warfen sie sich immer wieder Blicke zu. Heimlich, um offensichtlich kein unbefangen unter den Gästen auszulösen. Seine Nichte, schenkte dem Zabrak dabei ein beinahe verlegenes Lächeln, welches sein Schüler offensichtlich genoss. Fragte sich nur, wie lange noch.

Das Essen erreichte seinen Höhepunkt, als sie Gespräche mit einem Mal lauter wurden. Maul spürte, wie sich jemand ihnen näherte und direkt auf die junge Frau zusteuerte, welche ihm Gegenüber saß. Unwillkürlich, spannte sich der Sith an und folgte mit den Augen den eiligen Schritten des Mannes. Hochgewachsen mit braunem Haar und hellen Augen, schien sein Meister ihn bereits erwartet zu haben und erhob sich. Ein freudiges Lächeln lag auf den Gesichtern jedes Einzelnen, als sie sich die Hand reichten.

„Verzeiht meine Verspätung, Senator. Ich wurde aufgehalten."

„Aber das macht doch nichts. Wir freuen uns, dass Ihr kommen konntet. Bitte Adiir, nehmt Platz."

Der Angesprochene nickte und legte der Nichte des Senators kurz die Hände auf die Schultern, ehe er sich nach unten beugte und ihre Wange küsste. Maul, hielt in seiner Tätigkeit inne und starrte vernichtend auf den Mann, welcher sich neben Bayu nun niederließ.

Scheinbar war der Sitz für ihn freigehalten worden. Und im selben Moment drängte sich dem jungen Krieger die Frage auf, wer dieser Mann nur war, der es sich erdreistete, seines Meisters Nichte, so nah zu kommen. Er war jung. Gewiss nur wenige Jahre älter, als er selbst. Er war, für menschliche Verhältnisse gut aussehenden, zumindest, wenn es vom Standpunkt der Damenwelt aus betrachtet wurde. Und er war mit Bayu offensichtlich vertraut. Sehr vertraut. Blickte sie ihn doch mit dem gleichen, warmen Lächeln an, welches sie Maul zuvor geschenkt hatte. Und schien sie der intime Körperkontakt nicht im mindesten zu stören. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie freute sich darüber. Unbändige Wut, sammelte sich im Inneren des Zabrak und so bemerkte er nicht einmal, wie sein Meister neben ihm zufrieden lächelte, während sein Blick nicht auf seiner Nichte, sonder auf seinem jungen Schüler lag.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	4. Alles Böse gründet in einem Guten

Zu den Sternen

**Kapitel 4**

**Alles Böse gründet in einem Guten. Alles Flasche in einem Wahren**

Ein Mandalorianer. Warum gerade ein Mandalorianer? Diese Frage beschäftigte Maul, seitdem der Mann bei ihnen am Tisch saß. Passte diese Art von Mann nun überhaupt nicht zu der Nichte seines Meisters. Das Volk hält fest an einer nomadischen Lebensweise. Von den Männer wird erwartet, dass sie kämpfen können und dass sie ihre Söhne entsprechend ausbilden. Dies ist nicht sonderlich verwunderlich. Gehörte eine solche Erziehung fast zu jeder Spezies in der Galaxis. Doch das weibliche Ideal einer mandalorianischen Frau wird geprägt von körperlicher Stärke, Zähigkeit und Leidensfähigkeit. Die überwiegende Mehrzahl der Frauen dieses Volkes waren durchtrainierte, gute Kämpferinnen. Sie konnten Heim und Familie ebenso gut verteidigen, wie sie an der Seite ihrer Männer auf dem Schlachtfeld dienen konnten. Nicht selten, übernehmen sie sogar Verantwortung im Bereich der Kriegsführung, wenn sie keine Kinder zu versorgen hatten. Diese Frauen als feinfühlig oder zart zu bezeichnen, erachteten sie als Beleidigung. Doch genau so war Bayu. Gleichberechtigung zwischen Männern und Frauen war wohl für viele Kulturen ein Vorteil, doch bedeutete es in diesem Falle auch, dass Frauen ebenso fähige Krieger sein mussten, wie ihre Gatten.

Was also wollte dieser Adiir von einer Frau, wie Bayu? Sie wäre ihm nicht von nutzen. Sie würde seinen eigenen Idealen nicht entsprechen. Maul konnte es nicht verstehen. Und noch weniger konnte er verstehen, wie die Nichte des Senators von Naboo ihr Herz offensichtlich an solch einen gefühllosen Mann verlieren konnte.

Das Dinner, neigte sich allmählich dem Ende zu. Tatsächlich waren nur noch einige wenige dabei, dass Dessert zu sich zu nehmen. Weiter unten im Saal, hatten bereits einige Gäste die Tische verlassen, um sich weiter zu amüsieren. Bei Musik und Tanz. Doch die Diskussionen und hitzigen Debatten würden wohl dafür sorgen, dass die Herrschaften an jener großen Tafel sich nicht so schnell von ihrem Plätzen erheben würden. Rege, nahmen Bayu und der Mann neben ihr daran teil. Beide schienen oft gleicher Meinung, was den Zorn im Innern des jungen Sith nur weiter schürte. Er kannte die Mandalorianer. Wusste um ihre Vorlieben und Neigungen. Adiir war ein Heuchler. Ein scheinheiliger Lügner. Vermutlich hatte er die junge Frau an seiner Seite auf diese Art umgarnt. Indem er ihr immer und in jedem Punkt recht gab und dabei ein so gespielt freundliches Lächeln aufsetzte, dass jeder auf sein Schauspiel herein fiel. Indem er sie mit einem falschen Bild blendete.

„Verratet uns Bayu, habt Ihr in diesem Jahr auch Euren Strumpf am Kamin Eures Onkel aufgehängt, wie Ihr es als kleines Mädchen zu tun pflegtet?", fragte eine ältere Dame, in einem blauen Abendkleid, während sie ihre leere Dessertschale ein Stück von sich schob.

Bayu lächelte leicht verlegen bei der Erinnerung und blickte kurz auf ihre Hände, während alle am Tisch auf ihre Antwort warteten.

„Nein, dass brauchte ich gar nicht. Als kleines Mädchen, habe ich natürlich gehofft, dass er am nächsten Morgen vielleicht mit Spielsachen oder anderen schönen Dingen gefüllt wäre. Doch ich fürchte, was ich mir dieses Jahr gewünscht hatte, passt nicht in so einen kleinen Strumpf."

Allgemeine Erheiterung war zu vernehmen und alle Blicke richtete sich auf Adiir, welcher mit einer Geste zu verstehen gab, dass er wohl kaum in solch ein Behältnis passen würde. Maul unterdrückte ein verärgertes Knurren. Welch ein eingebildeter Tölpel. Woher konnte er denn wissen, dass Bayu tatsächlich ihn gemeint hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie dabei, an etwas ganz anderes gedacht. An jemand anderen. Doch die Vermutung lag anscheinend für jeden deutlich nahe. Schien es bei der Ankunft des jungen Mannes zumindest niemanden zu verwundern, dass die beiden so deutlich ihre Zuneigung zur Schau stellten.

Doch Maul störte es ungemein. Das, und die Tatsache, dass sie scheinbar keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, ihn wieder zu sehen. Das er nicht ihr sehnlichster Wunsch über all die Jahre gewesen war. Das sie ihn offensichtlich nicht so schmerzlich vermisst hatte, wie es der junge Krieger getan hatte. Diese Erkenntnis, schürte seinen Zorn bloß noch mehr.

„Dann glaubt Ihr wohl nicht mehr an jenen Zauber, welcher Euch vor vielen Jahren dazu gebracht hatte, eine lange Wunschliste zu schreiben?"

„Oh doch, dass tue ich. Ich werde zwar keinen Wunschzettel mehr schreiben und ihn wegschicken. Oder die halbe Nach aufbleiben, um die Glocken eines Schlittens zu hören. Aber wenn ich all die Lichter scheinen sehe. So hell und freundlich. Und das Geräusch vom Lachen der Kinder die Luft erfüllt. Und ein jeder singt und glücklich ist, dann glaube ich, hat diese Zeit, dieses Fest, etwas ganz besonders. Etwas magisches, was uns alle für wenige Stunden verbinden kann. Und diese Momente, sollten wir in uns bewahren. Denn sie sind wertvoll."

Ihre Augen leuchtete bei dem Gedanken und jeder schien der jungen Frau zuzustimmen. Jeder, bis auf einer.

„Aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich mir durchaus etwas gewünscht habe.", sagte Adiir, während er der jungen Frau tief in die Augen blickte und ihre Hand ergriff.

„Bayu im Schnee. So schön wie heute, steht sie unter einem Mistelzweig und wartet nur auf mich."

Gelächter von allen Seiten. Maul jedoch, blickte zu dem jungen Paar missbilligend herüber, während er einen Zimtstern immer wieder mit den Fingern in der Hand drehte. Noch eine Erinnerung aus vergangen Jahren, wie er verärgert feststellte.

„Dann kümmern Euch also all die Geschenke an diesem Tag nicht? Ich erinnere mich daran, dass sie in Eurer Kindheit keineswegs bedeutungslos für Euch waren.",vernahm man mit einem mal die bedrohlich leise Stimme des Zabrak.

Sein Blick auf die junge Frau gerichtet, welche ihn überrascht ansah. Seine Augen, die eines wilden Tieres kurz vor dem Angriff. Und Bayu kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sein Tonfall abwertend und arrogant klang.

„Alles, was ich an diesem Tag will, ist schließlich bei mir. Was könnte ich mir mehr wünschen? Oder größere Bedeutung für mich haben?"

Adiir drückte glücklich ihre Hand. Ihre Finger, fuhren ineinander und das Paar blickte sich innig an, ehe Bayu auf ihre gegenüber liegende Seite schaute. Direkt in Mauls Augen. Und im selben Moment kamen dem jungen Sith Zweifel an ihren Worten.

Welchen Mann, hatte sie denn nun wirklich gemeint? Diesen Adiir, welcher in aller Öffentlichkeit ihre Hand halten und sie küssen durfte. Oder aber ihn selbst, worauf Maul nun jedoch nicht mehr zu hoffen wagte. Oder wollte sie ihn nur zum Narren halten und deutlichen Grenzen mit ihrer Aussage ziehen. War dies alles nur ein makaberes Spiel dieses Mädchens? Wollte sie ihn vor den Kopf stoßen? Doch welchen Grund hatte er ihr für dieses Verhalten gegeben? Hatte er sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise verletzt oder beleidigt? Ihm fiel nichts ein. Umkehrt scherte sich die junge Frau um das Befinden des Zabraks offensichtlich keinen Deut. Und noch ehe der junge Sith wusste was er tat, hatte er die Hand zur Faust verschlossen und den kleinen Zimtstern einfach zerquetscht.

„Das ist pure Scheinheiligkeit.", gab Maul unmissverständlich zu verstehen und sein Meister spürte, dass er auf einen Konflikt aus war.

Warnend, warf er seinem Schüler einen Blick herüber, doch dieser ließ sich zum ersten Mal im Leben nicht beirren. Die Gespräche um sie herum verstummten und neugierige Blicke, richteten sich auf das Ende der Tafel. Wie Schaulustige, gafften sie herüber und schienen förmlich darauf zu warten, dass einer der beiden quer über den Tisch sprang und diese Diskussion in einem blutigen Kampf endete.

„Wie bitte?"

„Jemand wie Ihr, der ein überaus privilegiertes Leben geführt hat, kann gewiss mit solchen Floskeln und romantischen Vorstellungen um sich werfen und diese auch noch als die Wahrheit anprangern. Doch die Mehrheit der Männer an diesem Tisch, unter anderem der Mann an Eurer Seite, sind in Korruption, Mord und andere Verbrechen verwickelt, während sie heute so tun, als könnten sie kein Wässerchen trüben. Das ist scheinheilig."

Ohrenbetäubendes Gerede setzte sein, doch die einstiegen Freunde ließen sich keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Dann verratet Ihr uns doch, Khameir Sarin. Welche noblen Taten berechtigen Euch in dieser Gesellschaft von grauenvollen Kreaturen zu sitzen und Euch mit derart unschuldigen Federn zu schmücken? Schließlich ist das Volk von Iridonia nicht gerade für seine Aufgeschlossenheit und Diplomatie bekannt.", bemerkte Adiir herausfordernd.

Scheinbar wollte er sein Weib verteidigen, schoss es Maul zugleich in den Sinn. Doch diesen Wettstreit konnte er gerne haben.

„Ich sage nicht, dass ich ein Heiliger oder in irgendeiner Form unschuldig bin. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bestreite jedoch auch nicht meine Taten, nur um einer schönen Frau zu gefallen, wie Ihr es offensichtlich tut. Um an einem einzigen Tag im Jahr eine heile Welt vorzuspielen, die niemals existieren würde und ich kann nur für Bayu hoffen, dass sie frühzeitig aus diesem Traum erwachen wird."

Die Etikette missachtend, erhob sich Maul von seinem Platz, verließ die Tafel und bat noch nicht einmal um Entschuldigung für sein forsches Benehmen.

„Und im übrigen, ist meine Heimat Dathomir. Nicht Iridonia."

Gebannt, starrten ihm die Gäste hinterher und erst, als er aus ihrer aller Sicht verschwunden war, steckten sie die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten missgünstig über den Zabrak. Bayu räusperte sich kurz, ehe sie sich zu Palpatine herüber lehnte und das Wort ergriff.

„Entschuldige mich Onkel. Ich muss mir ein wenig die Füße vertreten und vielleicht kann ich Khameirs Gemüt ein wenig beruhigen."

Palpatine nickte, jedoch wenig begeistert vom Verhalten seines Schülers. Doch Adiir warf der Blonden einen beunruhigen Blick zu und hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Darf ich dich in den Saal begleiten? Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dich mit solch einem temperamentvollen Mann allein zu lassen."

Doch Bayu schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Keine Sorge Adiir, er wird mir gewiss kein Haar krümmen. Ich kenne ihn noch aus meiner Kindheit. Er ist ein lieber Kerl, doch seines Spezies entsprechend ein wenig zu direkt. Du brauchst dir jedoch keine Gedanken machen."

Adiir nickte, wenn auch wiederwillig und gab ihren Arm frei.

„Doch bleib nicht zu lange fern. Wir wollten die Neuigkeit heute Abend verkünden."

Bayu nickte, doch ihr Gesicht zeigte keine Spur von Fröhlichkeit. Tatsächlich war ihr Blick traurig und ihre Miene verschlossen, als sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem alten Freund machte.

Sie sah ihn schon weitem. Schwer, war er in der leeren Eingangshalle auch nicht auszumachen. Seine Schritte waren zügig und Bayu musste das Ende ihres Kleides zur Hand nehmen und die unzähligen Schritte rennen, wenn sie ihn noch einholen wollte.

„Es ist mehr als unhöflich, den Ball zu verlassen, ohne wenigstens einmal mit der Gastgeberin getanzt zu haben.", vernahm Maul eine Stimme hinter ihm, welche ihn doch zum stehen brachte.

Doch er drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihr um. Er wollte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen. Wo er doch die Enttäuschung nur zu deutlich in ihrer Stimme hören konnte. Sein Blick, glitt über die Schulter, doch seine Augen fixierten nur den Boden.

„Sag mir, dass er nicht mehr als ein Freund von dir.", forderte der junge Krieger auf.

Und in seiner Stimme lag so viel Zorn, wie es Bayu nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

Doch die Angesprochene, blieb stumm. Und somit verschwand auch der letzte Funke Hoffnung in seinem Innern und er setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt fort.

„Maul, bitte."

Warum sollte er? Er war ihr keine Gefälligkeit mehr schuldig. Doch ihre Stimme hinderte ihn gekonnt daran, seinen Weg weiter zu gehen. Und er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie sie die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwand und ihre Hand sachte auf seinen Arm legte. Ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zu ihr herum drehte und den Sith zwang, sie anzusehen. Ihr Blick war hoffnungsvoll und beinahe unschuldig und er konnte sich diesem nicht entziehen.

„Bitte, schenk mir diesen Tanz. Danach kannst du gehen und musst nie wieder einen Gedanken an mich verschwenden."

Er sollte jetzt gehen, dass wusste Maul. Bevor sie ihm wirklich schaden konnte oder sein Innerstes noch mehr durcheinander brachte. Wo waren seine Prinzipien geblieben? Er war ein Sith. Seines Meisters Schüler. Nichts und niemand durfte ihn von seinem rechten Weg abbringen. Und mit einem Mal wurde Maul bewusst, was er im Begriff war zu tun. Gewiss hatte er bereits den Unmut seines Meister erregt. Er hatte das Dinner ruiniert und trug ein mehr als unangebrachtes Benehmen zur Schau. Gewiss hatte er morgen keine Nachsicht von seinem Herrn zu erwarten.

Wenn dieser ihm überhaupt einen weiteren Morgen zugestand. Er sollte zurück in den Festsaal gehen und sich so unauffällig wie nur möglich verhalten. Einfach abwarten, bis dieses Fest vorbei war und auf die Anweisungen seines Meisters warten. Und so nickte Maul widerwillig und Bayus Miene erhellte sich Augenblick. Zu deutlich zeigte sie ihre Begeisterung und führte ihren alten Freund zurück in den Festsaal, wo bereits eifrig das Tanzbein geschwungen wurde. Der Zabrak fühlte zugleich Unbehagen in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben getanzt. Nicht einmal aus Spaß oder Neugier, als er ein Kind war. Nicht einmal, als er ganz allein in seinem kleinen Zimmer war. Dies war schließlich nichts, was ihm in seinem Leben als Krieger einen Vorteil brächte. Doch die junge Frau vor ihm, führte Maul unbeirrt auf die Tanzfläche und brachte sich zugleich in Position. Wenn sie bemerkt haben sollte, dass er von dieser Kunst nicht das Geringste verstand, so ließ sie es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. Ihre rechte Hand lag in seiner und ihre linke auf seiner Schulter. Und auch, wenn es der Zabrak mehr als ungebührlich empfand, so platzierte sie seine freie Hand mit vollkommener Selbstverständlich auf ihrer Hüfte.

Durch den feinen Stoff, konnte er die Wärme ihrer Haut fühlen. Wie sie seine Finger zu verbrennen schienen. Sie war so dünn. Er konnte die Konturen ihres Beckens mit Leichtigkeit ertasten. Die Musik begann zu spielen und noch ehe der junge Sith wusste was er tat, bewegte sich das Paar bereits zu deren Klängen. Jeden Moment rechnete er damit, ihr auf die Zehen zu treten, doch zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen, schien ihm dieser Tanz doch zu gelingen. Es erinnerte ihn sehr an sein Training. Seine Übungen, welche schnelle Drehungen und Wendungen benötigten und eine präzise Fußtechnik verlangten. Anscheinend, basierte das Tanzen auf eben den selben Kriterien. Wenn dies der Fall sein sollte, so musste Maul feststellen, dass er doch nicht gänzlich ahnungslos auf diesem Gebiet zu sein schien. Bayu unterdrückte währenddessen ein Grinsen, während sie genüsslich beobachten konnte, wie der Zabrak über seine eigenen Fähigkeiten staunte. Dabei bemerkte die junge Frau, dass ihr Liebster am anderen Ende des Saals in der Menge stand und sie genau beobachtete. Seine Miene war ernst und vielleicht auch ein wenig ärgerlich.

„Es war mehr als unklug, dieses Thema beim Dinner an zu sprechen.", bemerkte die Blonde mit leiser Stimme.

„Du hast damit für einiges Gerede gesorgt."

„Das kümmert mich nicht.", gab der junge Sith unmissverständlich von sich und blickte auf seine Tanzpartnerin herunter.

Bayu mochte seine Augen. Diese waren immer noch zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt und wandten sich keine Sekunde von ihr ab. Wenn gleich sie es lieber mochte, wenn er sie weniger furchteinflössend nieder starrte, so hatten sie etwas besonders. Eine durchgehende gelbe Pupille, umgeben von einem flammenden Rand, welche sie zu verbrennen drohten. Maul war attraktiv. Auf eine außergewöhnliche, gefährliche Weise. Seine Lippen waren schmal, seine Bewegungen geschmeidig und kontrolliert. Doch am schönsten fand sie seine Haut. Sie war eigentlich durchgehend rot, doch unterbrachen die schwarzen Tätowierungen ihre Vollkommenheit in faszinierenden Mustern.

„Kümmert es dich überhaupt, was jemand anderer von dir denkt?"

„Im Grunde nicht, es sei denn, diese Person ist mein Meister."

Oder du. Fügte er aber nur im Geiste zu. Diese Worte würden niemals seinen Mund verlassen. Besonders jetzt nicht, da sie bereits einem anderen versprochen schien.

„Außerdem weiß ich bereits, wie die Leute von mir denken."

„Ist das so?", fragte Bayu verwundert und blickte ihr Gegenüber erstaunt an.

„Du weißt es doch auch. Sie sehen mich nie direkt an. Ihre Augen sind voller Furcht und Ablehnung. Die wenigsten, wagen es überhaupt, dass Wort an mich zu richten. Dein Onkel sagte mir einmal, dass meine äußere Erscheinung andere Völker abschrecken würde. Und dem wirst du wohl zustimmen."

„Ich habe das niemals so empfunden."

Nun war es an dem Zabrak, ein wenig verwundert drein zu schauen. Doch wenn er sich an ihre Kindheit zurück erinnerte, so musste er Bayu recht geben. Sie war niemals vor ihm zurück geschreckt. Hatte die Muster auf seiner Haut lustig gefunden und war geradezu besessen von seinen Hörnern gewesen. Mit gesenkter Stimme, flüsterte die junge Frau ihm zu:

„Du bist ein lebendes Kunstwerk Maul. Lass dir von niemandem etwas anderes einreden!"

Kurz schweifte der Blick des Zabraks durch den Raum, ehe er ihr wieder fest in die Augen sah

„Ich denke, dass siehst ausschließlich du so."

„Oh nein, keineswegs.", widersprach sie ihm.

„All die Frauen, welchen ich dir vorgestellt hatte, haben dich unverhohlen und beinahe unverschämt gemustert und waren nicht minder erfreut, über das, was sie sahen."

Mauls Blick war skeptisch.

„Nicht minder erfreut, als du?"

Bayu unterdrückte ein breites Grinsen und errötete. Doch noch ehe sie zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, stand Adiir neben dem tanzenden Paar und forderte sein Recht auf einen Tanz ein.

„Wenn Ihr gestattet, Sarin, wünsche ich nun mit meiner schönen Braut zu tanzen. Schließlich müssen wir für die bevorstehende Hochzeit noch ein wenig üben."

Adiirs Stimme hatte überheblich geklungen und er hatte den Namen des Zabrak ausgespieen wie eine Beschimpfung. Maul löste nur wiederwillig seine Hände von der jungen Frau und zugleich viel sein Blick zu seinem Meister. Dieser beobachtete die Szenerie genau. Und so deutete Maul eine simple Verneigung an und verschwand von der Tanzfläche. Bayu hatte nach ihm greifen wollen, doch zugleich ergriff ihr Verlobte ihre Hand und führte sie galant übers Parkett. Immer wieder suchte die junge Frau den Sith mit den Augen. Doch er war zu schnell in der Menge verschwunden.

Palpatine beobachtete mir genugtun den Schmerz, welcher sich in Maul's Augen spiegelte. Für jeden anderen nicht ersichtlich, aber für ihn als seinen Mentor, deutlich zu erkenn. Die Gewissheit über die Verlobung seiner Nichte traf seinen Schüler hart und unvorbereitet. Doch genau so war es auch geplant gewesen. All die Jahre, hatte Palpatine gespürt, wie der Zabrak diesen Festtagen entgegen gefiebert hatte. Und auch, wenn Maul sich die größte Mühe gegeben hatte, es zu unterdrücken, konnte sein Meister seine innere Unruhe spüren.

Und natürlich seine Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie nicht gekommen war. Bayu hätte seinen Schüler vom rechten Weg abkommen lassen. Beide waren einander sehr zugeneigt. Obgleich sie sich nur ein einziges Mal im Leben begegnet waren, schätzten sie einander sehr. Eine Verbindung, welche Palpatine missbilligte. Maul, war schon immer dafür bestimmt, ein Sith Lord zu werden. Nichts und niemand, durfte ihn von seinem vorbestimmten Weg abbringen. Und Bayu sollte schon immer einen Mann heiraten, welcher für Palpatines Zwecke nützlich war. Eine vernünftige, politische Ehe. Sein Schüler wäre niemals der Richtige für sie gewesen. Ein Leben im Verborgenen. Ein Leben, dass dem Tod näher wäre, als einer glücklichen Zukunft. Scheinbar hatte dieser junge Narr dennoch darauf gehofft. Auch, wenn er es wohl niemals zugeben würde. Nicht einmal unter Folter, so hatte er Bayu scheinbar als die Seine angesehen. Und der Schmerz der Zurückweisung saß nun tief. Doch es würde die Vergangenheit vergessen lassen. Es gab keine Freuden im Leben. Nur Schmerz, Zorn und Wut. Und je eher Maul das begreifen würde, desto eher würde er der Aufgabe gerecht werden, für die er überhaupt existierte. Denn Liebe, war nicht für die Sith bestimmt.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	5. Was lange währt, wird endlich gut

Zu den Sternen

**Kapitel 5**

**Was lange währt, wird endlich gut**

Die anschließende Bekanntgabe ihrer bevorstehenden Hochzeit, hatte Bayu nur ein zaghaftes Lächeln entlockt, während die Gäste erfreut applaudierten. So, hatte sie sich den heutigen Abend gewiss nicht vorgestellt. Aufgeregt war die junge Frau gestern noch gewesen. Nervös, und ihre Hände hatten geschwitzt bei der Vorstellung, vor so vielen Leuten zu stehen und ihre Liebe öffentlich auszurufen. Doch hatte Bayu nicht damit gerechnet, Maul an eben diesem Tag wieder zu sehen. Ihn überhaupt jemals wieder zu sehen. Ihr Onkel hatte gesagt, sie solle den Zabrak einfach vergessen, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Als wäre dieser ganze Abend nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein Hirngespinst, entsprungen in ihrer Fantasie. Doch das konnte Bayu nicht. Natürlich hatte sie ihr Leben weiter geführt. Hatte andere Männer kennen gelernt. Hatte sich verliebt. War bereit gewesen zu heiraten. Doch das war bevor sie Maul wieder begegnen war. Bevor seine Nähe jenes Feuer in ihrem Herzen entzündet hatte, welches sich wohl nie wieder verlöschen lassen würde. Doch auch, wenn sie sich nach dem Sith verzerrte, so wusste die Blonde, dass es nun kein zurück mehr geben würde. Sie war einem anderen versprochen. Einem Mann, von dem die junge Frau geglaubt hatte, für immer glücklich mit ihm werden zu können.

Doch jetzt, wo solche Sehnsucht ihr Herz zerfrass, wünschte sie, sie hätte niemals in diese Hochzeit eingewilligt. Welche Ironie des Schicksals. Jahrelang hatte Bayu auf Maul gewartet. Wenn auch nicht unbedingt aus romantischen Gründen, doch zumindest um ihrer Freundschaft willen. Und jetzt, wo sie ihn nach all den Jahren wieder sah. Wo ihr Herz sich dem jungen Mann so unvermittelt geöffnet hatte und ihn nie wieder gehen lassen wollte. Ausgerechnet jetzt, hatte sie einem anderen ihre Hand zum Bund gereicht. Warum meinte es das Schicksal nur so übel mit ihr? Warum hatte die Liebe sie nicht eher zueinander geführt? Die junge Frau konnte es nicht verstehen. Das war doch nicht gerecht. Und so musste Bayu den Drang unterdrücken, sich gegen den Kuss zu wehren, welcher Adiir auf ihre Lippen drückte. Er war doch der Mann, den sie liebte. Oder etwa nicht? Sie war sich doch so sicher gewesen. Doch nun fühlte es sich falsch an, neben ihm zu stehen. Seine Hand zu halten oder von Adiir geküsst zu werden. Wollte sie plötzlich einen anderen? Den Zabrak mit den Augen in der Menge suchend, erkannte die Blonde gerade noch, wie er auf die Tür zum Außenbereich zusteuerte und dabei kurz bei ihrem Onkel stehen blieb.

Palpatine flüsterte ihm einige Wort zu. Maul schien nicht zu reagieren, wurde jedoch von seinem Meister kurz am Oberkörper berührt. Wo genau, konnte Bayu nicht erkennen. Auf den ersten Blick, hatte es wie ein aufmunterndes Tätscheln ausgesehen, doch das konnte sich die Blonde nicht vorstellen. Hatte Maul mit seine Benehmen gewiss größten Unmut bei ihrem Onkel ausgelöst. Dann setzte der Zabrak seinen Weg unbeirrt fort, öffnete die Tür und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Alles in Bayu schrie plötzlich auf. Nein. Sie wollte nicht, dass er einfach so ging. Sie wollte ihn nicht ein zweites Mal verlieren. Sie musste etwas tun. Ihn aufhalten. Doch der Mann an ihrer Seite, hielt sie fest bei der Hand und so gab es kein entrinnen. Bayu brauchte Maul. Mehr als jemals zuvor. Das wusste sie nun. Was kümmerten sie die Geschenke unter einem Baum oder dieses Fest, wenn sie es nicht mit dem verbringen konnte, der ihr wirklich etwas bedeutete? Er war das Einzige, um das sie Jahr für Jahr gebeten hatte. Das sie Maul noch einmal ganz für sich allein haben konnte. So, wie sie es schon oft in ihren Träumen vorgestellt hatte.

Das er wieder vor ihr stehen würde. Sie die starken arme des Zabrak spüren könnte, wie diese die junge Frau an ihn zogen und nie wieder losließen. Die Wärme seines Atems auf ihrem Gesicht. Doch er war nicht da gewesen. Und er würde es auch niemals sein, wenn sie nicht jetzt etwas unternahm. Diese Chance, wollte sich die junge Frau nicht entgehen lassen.

Maul atmete die kalte Luft tief ein, während er die Tür zum Ballsaal hinter sich schloss. Seine Lunge brannte, sein Herz raste und die Wut, welche in seinen Adern pulsierte, schien ihn zu verglühen. All die Jahre. All die Gedanken an dieses Mädchen. Alles umsonst. Nur eine Lüge, nichts weiter. Sein Meister hatte recht behalten. Es waren nicht mehr, als kindische Träume und Hoffnungen gewesen. Gleichzeit strafte ihn sein Bewusstsein, für seine törichten Gedanken. Ihm war schließlich bewusst gewesen, dass sie ihr eigenes Leben weiterführen würde. Das ihre Begegnung vor so vielen Jahren nicht bedeute würde, dass sie eines Tages zu ihm zurückkehren und bei ihm bleiben würde. Doch Neid und Eifersucht vernebelten diese rationalen Gedanken. Sie waren ihm im Moment egal. Er fühlte sich verraten. Verraten von dieser Frau, obgleich diese Überlegung einen Narrheit war. Er wollte nicht mehr an sie denken. Wollte sich nicht mehr an jenen glücklichen Tag in seinem Leben erinnern. Doch die Bilder holten ihn eher ein, als er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte.

_Sie lächelte fröhlich und reichte ihm eine kleine Schüssel herüber. Diese war bis oben hin gefüllt mit kleinen, sternförmigen Plätzchen, welche eine weiße Zuckerglasur hatten. Maul war mehr als skeptisch. So etwas hatte er noch nie gegessen. Unsicher nahm er eines in die Hand und roch zunächst an der fremden Süßigkeit. Würzig. Und zugleich fragte er sich, ob es ebenso gut schmeckte, wie der Duft ihm weiszumachen versuchte._

_„Könnte aber vergiftet sein.", murmelte der Junge mehr zu sich selbst und drehte das Plätzchen mehrfach in seiner Hand, um es einer kritischen Begutachtung zu unterziehen._

_Betrachtete es von allen Seiten. Plötzlich, brach Bayu in schallendes Gelächter aus._

_„Das ist kein Gift. Das ist ein Zimtstern!"_

_Verwundert hatte Maul von ihren Augen, zu dem Keks in seiner Hand zurück gesehen. Ein Zimtstern also. Und ehe er etwas anderes tun konnte, hatte die Neugier dir Oberhand gewonnen und er eine kleine Ecke abgebissen._

Nein, hör auf! Alles in seinem Innern schrie auf. Er wollte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Er hatte genug davon. Einst war er ein naiver Junge gewesen, doch diese Tage waren lange vorüber. Bayu hatte sich für einen anderen Mann entschieden. Einem Mann, der scheinbar besser zu ihr passte. Nicht, dass es jemals eine Option für sie gewesen wäre, mit ihm ihr Leben teilen zu können. Er war ein Sith. Und die Liebe gehört nicht zu seinem Leben. Leidenschaft, allenfalls Lust. Vielleicht war es das, was er für sie empfand. Lust. Und vielleicht fühlte er sich von diesem anderen Mann um sein Lustobjekt beraubt. Doch zugleich sagte ihm eine innere Stimme, dass er sich nur selbst belog. Das es weder Lust, noch pure Leidenschaft waren, welche ihm einen Stich in der Brust versetzten. Ein Geräusch hinter dem Zabrak, ließ ihn diese Gedanken beiseite schieben. Doch gab es für ihn keinen Grund, sich unnötig anzuspannen. Wusste Maul schon längst, wer da hinter ihm stand und nur darauf wartete, dass er sich umdrehte. Doch diesen gefallen, wollte er ihr nicht ein zweites Mal tun. Er wollte sie nicht ansehen. Ihr Anblick würde ihn schwächen. Würde seine Grundsätze über den Haufen werfen. Und dies durfte kein weiteres Mal passieren.

„Maul?", ertönte ihr Ruf leise in der Stille der Nacht.

Doch er antwortete nicht. Er tat überhaupt nichts. Lehnte nur an der breiten, steinernen Brüstung des Balkons und blickte stur in die Ferne. Mit langsamen Schritten näherte sie sich ihm. Bayu konnte nur erahnen, weswegen er hinaus gegangen war. Weswegen ihre Verlobung ihn derart wütend zu machen schien. Und es zerriss ihr fast das Herz. Fühlte sie sich jetzt, wo er endlich wieder in ihr Leben getreten war, ebenso elend wie Maul selbst. Hätte sie eine Wahl, wüsste sie nun, wie diese ausfallen würde. Doch es war zu spät. Dem einen war sie versprochen, der anderen schien sich ihr endgültig zu verschließen.

„Maul, bitte."

Sachte legte Bayu eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm, doch er schenkte ihr nicht einmal einen flüchtigen Blick.

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich dich heute wieder sehe, ich hätte…"

„Du solltest wieder hinein gehen. Es wird kalt.", unterbrach er sie barsch und seine Körperhaltung hatte sich verändert.

Er wirkte angespannt und abweisend auf sie. Bayu erkannte ihn kaum wieder. Nichts war von dem Jungen geblieben, welchen sie einst so gemocht hatte. Stattdessen stand ein Mann vor ihr, welcher eine beängstigende Autorität ausstrahlte und keinen Widerspruch duldete. Niedergeschlagen entfernte sie ihre Hand wieder und blickte zu Boden.

Maul konnte förmlich spüren, wie ihre Laune ins bodenlose zu sinken schien und in tiefe Niedergeschlagenheit wechselte. Wie Traurigkeit ihre Stimmung verzerrte. Ihre Unterarme auf das Gemäuer ablegend, blickte die junge Frau in die Tiefe. Erneut stand sie nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt und er konnte die Wärme ihres Körper förmlich spüren.

„Weißt du Maul… jedes Jahr, an diesem Tag, bin ich beinahe verzweifelt. Ich fühlte mich unendlich einsam und allein. Ich habe dich einfach vermisst. Mehr, als ich es jemals gedacht hätte. Dieser Abend, hat etwas verändert. Hat mich verändert. Seitdem sehnte ich mich danach, dich wieder zu sehen. Jedes Jahr hatte ich nur einen einzigen Wunsch. Doch noch einma zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Und jedes Jahr musste ich wieder erkennen, dass mir dieser Wunsch einfach verwehrt blieb."

Dann, schwiegen beide. Kein einziges Mal, hatte sie ihn angeblickt. Als fürchtete sie, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen und vielleicht Spott oder Hohn erkennen zu müssen. Doch dies war unbegründet. Ohne es zu wissen, sprach Bayu dem Sith ein wenig aus der Seele. Sie hatten in der Vergangenheit kaum Zeit miteinander verbringen dürfen. Doch die wenigen Momenten, hatten ihnen beide viel bedeutet. Er hatte keine Ahnung davon, wie oft sie in den vergangenen Jahren an ihn gedacht hatte.

Wie oft, sie sich ihr Wiedersehen im Geiste ausgemalt hatte. Wie sehr sie sich in ihre Gedankenwelt zurückgezogen hatte. In ihre Gefühle versunken war. An den einzigen Ort, an dem sie ihn treffen konnte. Doch ganz gleich, wie sehr es sie getröstet hatte, so hatte sie ihn nie mehr spüren können, so wie früher. Ihn nie mehr berühren. Kein Fangenspiel, kein gemütliches Beisammen sein. Nur Einsamkeit und Schmerz waren zurückgeblieben. Und diese Überlegung machte sie wütend. Es stand ihm nicht zu, ihr mit kalter Schulter zu begegnen. Sie konnte schließlich genauso wenig dafür, dass ihre Wege sich so abrupt getrennt hatten, wie er selbst. Doch anstatt den heutigen Tag zu genießen und sich aneinander zu erfreuen, straffte er sie mit seiner üblen Laune.

„Jedes Jahr, wenn ich mir wieder klar wurde, dass du nicht kommen würdest, wollte ich nur, dass dieser besondere Tag schnell vorüber gehen würde. Meine Mutter sagte immer, es sei ein Fest der Liebe und Glückseligkeit. Aber diese Liebe spürte ich nicht mehr, seit unserer ersten Begegnung."

Sich von der Brüstung erhebend, blickte die junge Frau ihr Gegenüber direkt an. Etwas in ihrem Gesicht, hatte sich verändert.

Das liebreizende Lächeln und die fröhlich funkelnden Augen waren gewichen. Zurück blieb eine Entschlossenheit in ihren Zügen, welche er ihr niemals zugetraut hätte. Auffordernd, blickte sie in seine leuchtenden, gelben Augen, welche ihr voller Stolz begegneten.

„Gib mit meine Liebe zurück, Maul. Oder erwidere sie. Aber verlass mich heute Abend nicht schon wieder, wie du es vor zwölf Jahren getan hast."

Er war ehrlich sprachlos. Nicht, dass er sonst mehr sagte, doch wusste er in diesem Moment tatsächlich nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Zu unerwartet, waren ihre Worte gewesen. Zu überraschend ihr Inhalt. Einen Schritt auf ihn zumachend, trennte sie kaum mehr eine Handbreite. Bayu war ein Stückchen kleiner als er. Ihr Scheitel berührte fast sein Kinn, als sie zu ihm hochblickte.

„Sag, bin ich zu egoistisch, dass von dir zu verlangen? Ich hatte offen gestanden ein wenig gehofft, es könnte zwischen uns beiden wieder so sein, wie damals. Als wir noch Kinder waren. Da gab es keinen Zwist oder Streit zwischen uns."

Das Gesicht der Blonden wirkte zufrieden und ihre Augen beinahe verträumt, wenn sie an die Vergangenheit mit ihm dachte.

„Stattdessen hatten wir gespielt und die gemeinsame Zeit einfach genossen. Das war so wundervoll."

Genießerisch schloss Bayu die Augen und kehrte in ihren Gedanken für einen kurzen Moment an jenen Ort zurück, welcher sie so glücklich gemacht hatte.

Und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte sie den Sith direkt an. Doch anders, als erwartet, verschwand das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht nicht.

„Wenn du dir die Vergangenheit so sehr zurück wünschst, wirst du mich dann auch wieder von einer Sitzgelegenheit aus anfallen oder erlaubt dein Kleid solche hinterhältige Angriffe nicht?"

Zugleich brach die Blonde in schallendem Gelächter aus und tätschelte dem Mann an ihrer Seite freudig die Schulter.

„Das wirst du niemals vergessen, nicht wahr? Niedergestreckt von einem Mädchen."

Und gegen seinen Willen, erschien auf seinem Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln. In der Tat, er würde es niemals vergessen, dass ein kleines Mädchen sich derart umdamenhaft auf ihn geworfen hatte.

„Nein. Genauso wenig, wie das hier."

Bayu runzelte die Stirn. Was konnte der Sith bloß meinen? Doch noch ehe sie wirklich realisieren konnte, was seine Hand da hinter ihr tat, entfuhr der Blonden ein spitzer Schrei. Beißende Kälte dehnte sich über ihrer nackten Haut aus. In einer schnellen Drehung, versuchte sie das schmelzende Eis von ihrem Rücken zu wischen, welchen ihr Kleid völlig unbedeckt ließ und damit für den Zabrak eine einfache Angriffsfläche gewesen war.

Dabei verfing sie sich mit den Füßen in der Schleppe ihres Kleides und geriet ins straucheln. Nach Halt suchend, versuchte Bayu die steinerne Brüstung zu fassen zu bekommen. Doch ihre Finger streiften nur kurz die raue Oberfläche und krallten sich stattdessen in den groben Stoff von Mauls Oberteil. Wenig elegant, prallte sie mit einer Gesichtshälfte gegen seine Brust und hing förmlich in seinen Armen. Doch er hielt sie fest. Ließ sie nicht fallen, obgleich sie es wohl am heutigen Tag verdient hätte. Unsicher, hob Bayu ihren Kopf und blickte dem Sith in die Augen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst. Das zaghafte Lächeln war verschwunden. Er schien seinen Körper vollkommen unter Kontrolle zu haben. Beraubt jeglicher Emotionen. Bis auf seine Augen. Darin konnte Bayu die Wahrheit sehen. Unruhig schien sein Blick nach etwas zu suchen. Seine Pupillen huschten immer wieder hin und her und er wirkte vielleicht auch ein wenig nervös. War es wegen ihr oder dem plötzlichen Körperkontakt? Hatte er sich vielleicht auch nur erschrocken? Oder machte sie ihn tatsächlich ein wenig unsicher? Konnte Bayu wirklich darauf hoffen? Es fühlte sich so wunderbar, so richtig an, in seinen Armen zu liegen. Die Wärme seines Körpers zu spüren.

Dieses fantastische Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem gesamten Leib aus und ließen sie erzittern. Bayu wollte mehr davon. Mehr von diesem Mann. Viel mehr. Sie wollte ihn berühren. Mit den Finger über sein Gesicht streichen. Seinen Hals entlang. Seine Lippen küssen. Seine Hände überall auf ihrem Körper fühlen. Seine Nähe spüren. Seine Wärme. Seinen Atem. Seinen ganzen Körper. Sie wollte eins mit ihm sein. Wenn auch nur ein einziges Mal. Bei diesem Gedanken, erstarrte die junge Frau und ihr Atem setzte für kurze Zeit aus. Durfte sie solch starke Gefühle für ihn hegen? Aber natürlich durfte sie das. Niemand konnte es ihr schließlich verbieten, da niemand jemals davon wissen würde. Doch wollte Bayu es am liebsten hinaus in die Welt schreien. Auch, wenn es falsch war. Sie wollte Maul. Und plötzlich störte etwas diesen perfekten Moment mit seinem unschuldigen Erscheinen und ihre Blicke trennten sich unwillkürlich voneinander. Bayu schaute gen Himmel. Tiefschwarz und voller Sterne. Auf ihrem Gesicht bildete sich ein glückliches Lächeln und dicke Schneeflocken segelten auf sie hinab. Erst vereinzelt, dann überaus zahlreich, bis die beiden in einem Meer aus Schneeflocken standen. Für die junge Frau, war dies ein Zeichen. Durch ihren gesamten Körper schienen Schmetterlinge zu flattern und in ihrem Bauch gemeinsam zu tanzen.

Und Bayu wollte mehr von diesem Gefühl. Ihre Hände lösten sich wie von selbst aus dem Klammergriff um seine Kleidung und legten sich auf seine Brust.

„Ich wünschte, es würde nur einmal ein Fest der Liebe werden."

Ihr Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und in ihrem Blick lag eine stumme Bitte. Maul wusste, das es falsch war. Das ihm dies nicht zustande. Doch seine Hand legte sich wie von selbst in ihren Nacken und zog sie mit einem Ruck näher an ihn heran. Und noch bevor sich seine Augen gänzlich geschlossen hatten, berührten sich ihre Lippen. So sanft, wie es Bayu niemals für möglich gehalten hatte, berührte sich ihre Haut. Unglaubliche Gefühle breiteten sich in der jungen Frau aus und sie zog den Mann näher an sich heran. Ihre Arme schienen seinen Körper förmlich zu umschlingen und nie wieder loslassen zu wollen, so fest hielt sie ihn. Nun konnte die Galaxis ins vollkommene Chaos stürzen, doch Bayu fühlte sich sicher bei ihm. In seinen Armen. Nichts konnte ihr passieren, solange Maul bei ihr war. Er würde sie vor allem Übel beschützen. Sie fühlte sich endlich vollständig. Als wäre er das Teil ihres Puzzles gewesen, dass sie seit Jahren vermisst hatte und so das Bild niemals vollständig sein konnte.

Doch nun, war es vollkommen. Unruhig, fuhren die Hände der junge Frau über seinen Rücken. Ihre Körper presste sich so sehr an ihn, dass es Maul beinahe die Luft zum atmen nahm. Ein unwilliges Stöhnen entwich ihren Lippen, als sich der Zabrak von ihr löste. Doch konnte er nicht die Leidenschaft verbergen, welche Bayu in seinen Augen deutlich erkennen konnte. Keiner von ihnen sagte auch nur ein Wort. Doch dies war auch nicht nötig, obgleich die Blonde seine Stimme sehr mochte. Sie war ruhig und ein wenig rau. Wie dunkler Samt, welcher ihr gesamtes Bewusstsein einhüllte. Und als sie tief einatmete, konnte sie die Kälte, den Schnee und den Duft seiner Haut riechen. Alles in ihrem Kopf schien sich zu drehen und sie war froh, dass er sie festhielt, während beide versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Immer noch konnte Bayu die Wärme seines Atems auf ihrem Gesicht spüren. Das Prickeln auf ihren Lippen, welche die seinen berührt hatten. Und da beugte sie sich plötzlich vor und küsste seine Lippen erneut. Leidenschaftlicher als zuvor. Und Maul erkannte eben jenes wilde Mädchen wieder, welches sie immer zu zurück gehalten hatte.

Jenes Mädchen, welches ihn einst so gekonnt überwältigt hatte. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und machte es schwer, ihren Kuss zu erwidern. Niemals zuvor, war Maul in seinem Leben so glücklich gewesen. Niemals so zufrieden. Er hätte ewig so verweilen können.

„Alles was ich immer wollte, dass warst du.", flüsterte die junge Frau an seine Lippen und der Sith erstarrte für einen Moment.

Seine Augen öffneten sich und blickten die Blonde lange an, ehe er sie fest an sich zog und den Kuss mit der selben Intensität erwiderte. Wenn nicht sogar ein wenig mehr. Ganz gleich, was die Zukunft auch bringen mochte, so konnte ihnen niemand diesen Abend nehmen. Diesen Kuss. Diese Erinnerung. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie ihm gehörte. Und für Maul das wissen, dass Bayu nach Zimtsternen schmeckte.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


End file.
